Pushing Me Away
by Roth-Grayson Kydd
Summary: -AU. HighSchool Story- Its starts out with friendship. He falls in love, she's with another. But the drama along the way could destroy their friendship...3rd Genre-Romance. Main focus is Rob/Rae, with Rae/Malc and one-sided Star/Rob
1. Chapter 1

**Pushing Me Away**

**RothGrayson-Kydd**

**Disclaimer: Dont own the Titans.**

1. Homecoming Nightmares

_October 17, Friday_

_I was riding my bike when I saw her. She was sitting on the front yard of her ex-boyfriend's house. For some strange reason I just stopped in the middle of the road, staring at her. I was about ten feet away from her but she still had yet to see me. I tilted my head a little when she finally looked at me._

_Her face was calm, but i could tell that she had been crying. Then she glared at me when someone called out my name. I looked around, the setting began changing but no one else was here. She was in the middle of a football field and I stood at the very top of the bleachers. _

_I ran, taking two steps down at the time. The closer i got, the better i saw her. She was still the same, maybe smaller. My eyes grew wide when as i stood still. She was like a lost child hugging her knees. And like a lost child, she was crying. "Do you really regret everything?" She looked up at me, the tears still wouldn't stop. _

_I tried to speak but my mouth was dry and nothing would come out. _

_She held her self tighter as she continued to speak. "Our past... Our friendship." _

_I fell on my knees, crawling towards her slowly. I could feel my heart sinking when i realized she was talking about us. I just knew it. It broke my heart to even imagine failing her. I tried to reassure her everything was fine, that i have no regrets. But i was still speechless. I couldn't even get near her to hug her. No matter how much i wanted too, she pushed me away._

He shot up straight out of bed, gasping for air. He felt as if he was drowning. "Dick?"

"Woah!" Richard shouted, falling out of the bed. It was awfully messy from last night's movie marathon. He looked back at his bed where someone called his name.

"Dick, are you ok?"

Sitting on his bed was a dark haired girl looking confused. "Rae..."

She sighed. "Good dream or bad?" She raised her eyebrow as if to wait for him to do something.

He blushed madly when he followed her gaze down to his underpants, out of sheer instinct he scrambled to cover himself. "Would you stop staring!"

"What? As if i wasn't already used to it."

Richard's eyes widened in horror. Suddenly his dream came back to him, it seemed so real. He couldn't remember who the girl was.

He turned his attention back to his best friend, she was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt and pajama pants. She was heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" He called out to her.

"I'm hungry." She simply said before leaving him baffled. As the thought registered in his head, he scramble to his feet and followed her to the downstairs kitchen. She was looking through the refrigerator, looking for something to eat.

He took a seat, watching as she picked out a small ice cream container from the freezer before getting a spoon. She looked back at him, he was still starting at her as if she was a puzzle he couldn't solve, a tricky enigma that seemed impossible to figure out.

She walked towards him. "You're acting a bit strange..." She put her spoon into her mouth before placing her hand on his forehead. "Didn't hit your head too hard this morning, did you?"

She felt his face heat up but it wasn't because he's sick. His face reddened as her cleavage edged closer and closer to his face. He bit his tongue then ducked out of her way.

"Kinda strange." He blurted out.

"What is?" She scooped out more ice cream, offering him some.

He shook his head. "My dream. I don't remember much but i was in a football field and i was running down the bleachers. There was a girl in the middle of the field but i couldn't get close to her." He sighed.

"What girl?"

"Not sure. Maybe im just nervous about the homecoming game tonight."

"Dont forget, you also have to take Kitten to homecoming tomorrow, dinner then dancing." Rachel smirked, swinging her spoon in his face.

Richard groaned. He was annoyed that Victor, the captain of the football team, had agreed to auction off his dateless teammates to raise money for new uniforms. While every other boy raised 30 dollars at most, Richard beat their record as Kitten paid over a hundred dollars just so she could be his date to the dance. Unfortunately for him, Rachel only had three dollars and sixty two cents.

It had been against the rules to help pay for yourself.

Plus she had no intention of going to homecoming dance anyways. She was only going to the game to support her best friend at the football game.

"I can't believe it, after all this time of trying to avoid that rich bitch..."

She smirked. "That's what you get for rejecting Kori. Why'd you say no to her anyways? Isn't she your type?"

"Types got nothing to do with it. Kori's cute but not for me. I hear that Xavier is taking her anyways."

Rachel shrugged. "Right. Well I should get going." She says, handing Richard the half empty ice cream container. "Better be ready when I come back for you."

"Nah, im taken my motorcycle today." He replied as well as walking her to the door. When she left, he ran back up to his room.

He wore his black and green football jersey -he was number 13- and black sweat pants, grinning at his reflection. By now, he thought his hair was far too long to spike it up but he didn't feel like getting a haircut. He like it when Rachel played with his hair, and now she was starting to do it more often.

He felt that his reflection was mocking him as a few strands insisted to stick up.

He rushed back to his room to get his backpack. The junk food on the floor along with a movie box brought back memories of the previous night. He was staring into the most beautiful and exotic violet eyes he has ever seen. She was staring back at him, smiling. It was Rachel's eyes staring at him, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Richard was leaning against his motorcycle at the main gate where Garfield kept him company while he waited for Rachel. Or at least, Richard was trying hard not to let Gar get on his nerves. It actually wasn't hard, all he had to do was nod, laugh or somehow make it look like he was actually listening to him.

"Dick!" A deep booming voice called him. Richard turned around, Victor shoved a bouquet of roses and a few heart shaped balloons into his hands. "Here. Be right back, I forgot the chocolates!"

"Sure."

Just as quickly as he had appeared, Victor disappeared. Gar gave Richard a skeptical look.

"Hey man, its cool if your into that kind of thing." Gar sniffed, taking a step away from him. "Just remember, this sexy beast is taken."

"Idiot!" Just as Richard was about to punch Gar, someone tackled him.

"Richie-poo!" Kitten's high pitched voice squealed, squeezing his neck tighter. She gasped when she spotted the balloons and flowers. "Are these for me?" She snatched them before Richard could protest. "Why you shouldn't have! Im going to show these to my friends. Good luck at the game tonight!"

She winked and blew him a kiss before she left. Richard cringed as if that kiss was almost tangible.

"Kitt...ah never mind." He turned his attention back to Gar, where he could freely let his frustration run loose. Gar was gone, Victor stood in his place instead. "Damnit."

"Yo, man! Where's my stuff at?" He held up a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Kitten ran off with it, she thought they were for her."

"What?! Oh, you better get it back. Karen aint gonna be happy 'bout this." Victor gave him a menacing glare.

Richard laughed nervously. "I dont think so."

"And why is that?" Victor crossed his arms, obviously his glare wasn't convincing enough.

Richard shrugged. "Hi Karen." And obviously, he wasn't aware of Karen and Rachel right behind him. Victor's eyes almost popped out of their sockets but he quickly gained his composure to kiss her.

"Hey baby," Karen was greeted by her boyfriend and a box of chocolates, she smiled.

"C'mon, Richard." Rachel tugged his arm. "Before these lovebirds make me sick."

* * *

During class, time seemed to pass a bit slow. If it wasn't for Rachel sharing the same classes with her, he would be bored out of his mind.

His last class was the one he shared with the cocky Roy, who made his life hell. He was glad when he didn't see him and took a seat behind Rachel. With a few minutes to spare form the bell, she turned around.

He was spacing out towards the window and didn't hear Rachel speak to him. She waved her hand on his face. "Huh?"

"I was just asking whats on your mind. You're acting a little more distracted than usual."

"I was just thinking..."

"What about?"

"That stupid dream!" Richard exclaimed, catching several other students attention.

"Ok well, talk to me. Thats what im here for, right?" She was a bit surprised by his odd behaivior, hopefully he was going to tell her what was going on.

After a long pause, he said. "I can't stop thinking about it, it gives me a bad feeling." He turned away from her hoping that she would believe his lie. He spotted Gar walking in with his girlfriend Terra. Gar wasn't exactly popular but people knew him because he's been dating her since freshman year. They were now going for their third year together.

Rachel saw him stare at them, she knew he wasn't being honest with her. Was that his problem? Did he feel like he needed a girlfriend? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for him to go with Kitten. She knew how obssesed that girl was about him. Everyone knew.

But then again, Richard could any girl he wanted. He was in the football team, he was no captain but still a well known and loved player. He had gorgeous blue eyes and a killer smile. Almost every girls dream come true.

He only had to go on a date with Kitten for that one night. He would survive.

She had to wonder though, why he hasn't dated ever since his ex-girlfriend Barbara dumped him two years ago. People were already asuming that she was dating her own best friend.

She looked at Richard, that idea was almost laughable.

As soon as Roy walked in with his girlfriend Jade behind him, he said something that only Richard heard. He stood up and grabbed a handful of Roy's shirt, startling Jade and Rachel.

"Take that back!" Richard growled. He pushed Roy back against the wall, seperating the couple. Roy was grinning.

"As if, you know its true."

Another push, then a grunt.

"Dick!" Confused, Rachel tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. "Let him go!"

"You better apologize to her, now!" He almost roared.

Roy was about to panic, but lucky for him the teacher stepped in. "Dick, what is the meaning of this? Unhand him before i send you to the office."

Richard growled as he let go of Roy.

"Now back to your seat young man. This is the last time you will disrupted my class, I will not tolerate any more of this nonsense."

He kept glaring at Roy, Rachel knew something was off. This was the first time he's ever disrupted class. Through most of the class time, he kept his head down, never taking his eyes off of him. Roy threw him nervous glances at him every once in a while.

Rachel took out a sheet of paper and wrote a note to Richard. _Wanna tell me what that was all about?_

_**Nothing. **_

_I know you better, Dick. You've never taken it this far before. He's always been the one who resolves to violence, not you. :[_

_**Its nothing. **_

_You better not be fooling around..._

He tapped her shoulder, shaking his head.

"Just be careful, ok?" She whispered at him. Soon enough the bell rang, dismissing them all.

Richard was waiting for Rachel to pack her stuff, he glared as Roy and Jade past him.

She threw her backpack over her shoulder, walking away with Richard on his side. He was quiet, that much seemed different with Rachel. She knew something was wrong but it looked like he wasn't ready to talk to her about it yet, and she respect that about him because he did the same thing when she had a problem.

The one thing she was worried about was what had happened in class. It was so out of character for Richard to attack Roy just like he did. She wasn't sure why he did that, and he wouldn't tell her either.

* * *

There was a sort of eerie feeling to the empty field. The slight breeze that made some leafs dance in the air was surprisingly chilly. He took in the sight before him, the sound of the cheering fans was rather faint against the sound of his heart beat.

Victor took a deep breath, behind him stood Richard and the rest of his team ready to go out and play. This was it. His helmet was tightly secured, the adrenaline was pumping hard.

Together, they marched out as a one. From across the field, they could see their enemies. Richard turned his attention back to the croud, looking for Rachel. She was wearing only one of their school colors that she felt comfortable in. All black. She did have a few green bead necklaces that he had given her on the first game she attended.

She was sitting with Terra, Karen and Kori, who had invited Xavior. Gar got a few of his friends to help him spell out "GO TITANS" on their chest to cheer on their teams. Every other guy had dyed their hair green and were all cheering in unison with the cheerleader.

The line of girls in their uniform began to get the fans hyped up with several cheers as the game began.

**A/N: I hope i didn't rush into this too fast. Usually, most HS fics start in the beggining of school. Blah i just didn't feel like doing that. Plus, i want this to be a bit different than most HS fics. :p**

**WARNING: This fic will most likely jump timelines, in other words; keep a close eye at the top of each chapter, they will have month [maybe day, i dunno] posted because i dont feel like writting each day.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_October 17, Friday - After The Game_

Richard was grinning like a mad man. But no one could blame him, he had scored the winning touchdown. He even got to keep the game ball. When the game was over, he showered quickly in the locker room. Then he left to meet up with Rachel.

He spun the ball in his hands, feeling proud of himself. He spotted Rachel with someone waiting for him. She was leaning against her car, talking with a girl who was just as tall as her. Her clothing was Gothic and her hair had a few pink highlights that stood out.

"Hey," He greeted the girls.

"Ready?" Rachel asks him.

"I'll see you around, Roth." Once the girl was out of sight, Richard arches an eyebrow.

(1)"That's Jenn, she was waiting for that guy who's bigger than Victor. "

"Mason?"

"Yeah, she's taking him home. Anyways, you were amazing out there." She gave him a light punch.

He nodded. "I was, wasn't I?" Richard gave her a cocky smirk, putting his equipment away in the trunk. He shut it then walked back to Rachel. "It was more than amazing!"

"Should we, you know, _celebrate_... together?"

His smile turned into a grin from ear to ear. "Alright. Lets get some Chinese first, im starving!"

After they ate, the two headed towards a park near their neighborhood. It was very dark and hard to see since it didn't have any lamp post, so Richard held her hand and led her through the path carefully. Once they made it to the play ground, she sat on one of the swings while he was standing on it.

"Need a push?" He asked, swinging his body back and forth.

She was silent for a while, it made him wonder if she even heard him. But then she looked up at him. "So, what happened today? With Roy I mean, what made you so mad?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He looked away from her.

"Why not?"

Richard exhaled, his voice became soft. "The rumors going around about us, that we sleep with each other because you've been spending the night at my house more often."

Rachel's face was hard, he couldn't tell if she was mad, or outraged by this. Then her soft voice showed how much it hurt her. "What does it matter what people say?"

"Im not standing back and let people talk about you like that."

"You dont need to start throwing punches for that. Its reckless and stupid."

"He said to let everyone else have their turn with you." His eyes narrowed, the anger was bubbling up inside him again.

"You have to understand that people like him will believe everything they hear. But we know better."

He let out a frustrated sigh, feeling too exhausted to keep arguing with her. He knew that she wouldn't want anyone to bring this up ever again. So instead, he found a new admiration for the stars above him.

* * *

_October 18th, Saturday_

* * *

"I can't believe you dont know how to tie your own tie."

Richard winced as the tie began to choke him a bit. "I didn't you know you knew how to." He replied with a smirk, tugging it so that he was able to breath.

He blushed when Rachel began to run her hands through his hair, mumbling something about hair sticking up in wierd places. "There." She said, stepping back a bit.

"How do I look?" Richard asked, his arms extended out a bit. He wore a dark blue tux, his hair was still a bit messy but she gave it her best shot. She had to admit, he looked very dashing.

"Not too shabby."

He checked his wrist watch, it was almost time to for his ride to arrive. His group consisted of Victor with Karen, Gar with Terra, and Kori with Xavier. After they picked him up, they needed to get Kitten as well.

"Don't be nervous, its just a dance."

"Try saying that while taking Kitten as your date."

"Ah, too bad you can't back out of it." She said.

Richard shrugged. "It would mean loosing a hundred bucks." His phone beeps, it was Victor. He sighed. "Time to go."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, watching him walk away. She slipped out of his house and into her car, heading back to her own house.

Once she was there, she noticed her father's car in the driveway. That was strange, usually her father didn't get home until later at night. _Maybe_, Rachel thought, _he finally decided to take time off._

* * *

The long black limo pulled in Kitten's driveway. Victor had to remind Richard of their money back garuantee. If Kitten wasn't satisfied with her date, she could get her money back. He grumbled a few ugly words at Victor before heading to the front door.

Just as he was about to ring the bell, Kitten pulled the door wide open. Squealing. "Wow, you look just a hot as i do!" She was wearing a pink glittery dress, her blond hair cascading down her back. She suddenly shouted. "Daddy!"

A man in his late thirty's who looked like just got out of bed, was walking down the stairs. "What is it honeybuns?"

"Daddy, I want you to meet Richard." She tugged his arm, he let out a small yelp then was pulled to a sudden stop infront of Kitten's father.

"Ah yes. Nice of you to be here, young...lad."

"Wish I could say the same." He mumbled under his breath, lucky for him Kitten has spoken up at the same time he did.

"Don't we look just adorable together, Daddy?" Kitten's father only nodded, holding up a camera.

A flash blinded Richard, as Kitten kept on posing for the camera while Richard kept the same grim look throughout all the pictures. After all the several more shots, Kitten finally decided it was time to leave. She pulled him out towards the limo, you could see the excitement in here eyes.

After their dinner at a fancy Italian resturaunt, the group headed to the dance. The theme was 'Wish Upon A Star'. The large gym was mostly dark except for the few lamps the hung from the ceiling. Several chrismas lights also helped illuminate the gym, giving the illusion of a star filled sky. From across the doors were several tables lined up against the wall, several guys were already lining up to take some of the food from the tables.

To the left of the entrance was an ark covered with vines, a small bench was placed underneath it. A line of couples was starting to form as the photographer began to take pictures.

Richard was impressed, it looked like something taken from a movie but here he was.

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming." Terra said, she was just as impressed as everyone else. Just as the words came out of her mouth, Gar tickled her.

"Baby, I'm your dream come true." Gar said, wrapping his arms around Terra. Everyone laughed at him.

"Nice touchdown Grayson," Xavier said, changing the subject. Richard nodded in response. Victor placed his large hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah man, keep it up and maybe you could take my spot."

Richard knew he was joking but that was his goal. Right now it didn't matter, his friend was happy for him and so were several people who had been congradulating him all night. Richard was talking with the guys, as the girls left to the bathroom to touch up their make up.

Kitten still stayed by his side like a lost puppy. His happiness crashed as soon as Kitten grew bored of talking about football. A slow song gave the devious girl an idea.

"Richard, ask me to dance." She wined.

Richard looked at her in disbelieve. "What? No, im busy." He tuned back Victor's replay of the game.

"So there I was, ready to throw it but no one was open-" Suddenly, Victor's voice became background noise.

"Richard!" Kitten hissed under her breath, then tugged his arm. "I want to dance."

"I said, _no._"

She narrowed her eyes. "Do it, or else."

"Fine." He started walking towards the dance floor. He stopped short when Kitten didn't follow. "What now?"

"_Ask_ me to dance."

His eyebrow started to twich with anger. "Wanna dance?" He almost growled.

"Why, Richie-Poo! I would _love_ to dance!" Kitten said loudly over the music, some of the students turned their heads in her direction. Just like she wanted it to, she wrapped her arms around Richards neck and leaned her head against his chest. She smirked, enjoying the various envious looks from most of the girls around them.

Richard rolled his eyes, hesitating to wrap his own arms around her waist. In the end, he saw Kitten glaring at him and didn't think twice about it. He looked down at Kitten, her being a head shorter than he was, and followed her gaze. The girls had returned, he saw Kori staring at him.

Richard could tell that Kori had wanted to dance with him. He sighed, he would rather be dancing with Rachel in his arms instead.

* * *

This could not be happening. No, not to her parents. Her father would never hurt her mom. He would never cheat on her, he loved her too much. She must've heard wrong. Maybe her mom was just paranoid, thats all.

Earlier she slipped into the house quietly, hoping to surprise her father. But she was wrong, he was the one who surprised her. She heard both of her parents arguing with eachother, she was taken back. They had yet to notice that she was home.

There was a long pause when Rachel walked back then slamed the door shut, trying to run straight for her room. She didn't want her parents knowing she had over heard them.

"Princess? You're home." Rachel stopped halfway up the stairs, her father waiting for her at the bottom. He had a fake smile on his face, her mother stood behind him.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Her mother asked, hidding her anger behind a fake smile.

She flinched. "I have a lot of homework to do." With that, she dashed into her room before her parents said anything else.

That was over two hours ago. She had her books scattered around her, but she still couldn't concentrate. She was so deep in thought, she hadn't noticed her window slide open.

A tall shadow loomed over her, startling her. "Dick!" She gasped.

"Sorry, you alright?" He looked concerned.

"What are you doing here?" She also had to wonder, why hadn't he used the front door like a normal person.

"Nobody answered the door." Richard said, as if he was reading her mind. He shrugged. "Victor is gonna kill me but there are fates worse than death."

"Like going on a date with Kitten?"

He smirked, "Yeah." He brushed his hand throught her hair, pushing back a strand behind her ear. "Mind if i crash here tonight?"

"No, its fine."

It was silent as he removed his jacket and tie. "Everything ok?"

She turned her head to him slightly. Should she tell him what she had over heard? No, this was her problem, she didn't need Richard knowing this. After all, her mom wasn't entirely sure about it. Why make a fuss over something like that?

"I'm have trouble with my calculous homework, thats all." Rachel couldn't believe how smoothly that lie had come out but she was glad. No need to make Richard worry for her.

He sat down next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Sorry, you're on your own with this." He had no idea how true his words were.

**A/N: Small clarification for chapter one; in the beginning you read that Rachel was sleeping with Richard. They often have sleepovers, they weren't being naughty .... yet ;) Harty har har, well anyways...**

**Please Review!**

**1) Jenn - Jinx**

**Mason - Mamoth**

**Idk if gyzmo will be in here...**

**Thanks for the review from:**

**RaeRob:**** Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**RaeRob4ever:**** I hope i cleared things up for you in this chapter, thanks for reviewing**!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Hollow's Eve

_October 20- October 30_

To say Victor was pissed off at Richard was an understatement. Not even Hades could muster up half the rage that Victor had. After Victor found out that Richard had abandoned Kitten - causing the team to loose a hundred dollars for their new uniforms- he was on a prowl to make Richard suffer.

Richard did everything he could to avoid Victor but he knew they would meet at practice, and when they did, Richard almost lost his hearing. He ended up promising Victor to raise the rest of the money that they needed. Halloween was just around the corner.

It was just like him to plan these things; he would have fun while raising money. All week Richard and Gar were putting up fliers all over the school that advertised Richard's Haunted House Party. It was enough to satisfie Victor.

Everyone was talking about the party, admission was only 15 dollars. It was a sweet deal too, a dance with a haunted mansion.

The following weekend Richard got Rachel, Victor, Karen, Gar, and Terra to help set up his godfather's mansion into a haunted one. Kori and Xavier were also there.

The mansion was huge; it already looked like one of those from scary movies, with booming thunder, lighting and all. Tall pillars that were covered with dark green vines, held up the large building. There were gargoyles carved at the top of each pillar. The backyard was three times as big, Richard decided that their haunted house was going to need a maze as well.

"Dude!" Exclaimed Gar, as everyone stepped out of Victor's car. "Why can't you just pay for the uniforms if you live in a place like this?"

Almost everyone else nodded in agreement. They were all curious, except for Rachel. She just waited patiently for them at the front door.

"Because, haunted houses are more fun anyways." Was his reply. They didn't question him because he had a point. What better way to celebrate Halloween than going in a haunted mansion? "Bruce said he'll supply what ever we'll need so we have to brain storm ideas. Who has any?"

The teens began to speak together at once. Richard grinned from ear to ear, this was going to be fun.

* * *

There was another person who Richard was more successful at avoiding, Kitten. The big talk of the week was how Richard abandoned Kitten in the middle of the dance. The girls were amazed by his escape, and they guys were wondering how the hell he managed to get out of Kitten's grasp. He was considered a hero among Kitten's previous boy toy obsession.

Unfortunately on Friday, inside one of the library's cubicle was Richard looking over a terrible doodle - that he dared to call them blue prints- of their haunted mansion that he didn't notice Kitten sneaked up behind him.

She tapped his shoulder and as soon he turned to look at her, her hand smacked against his face. It echoed in the library, every head turned in their direction.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed, the red mark on his cheek stung. Richard cursed under his breath.

"Don't play innocent. No one humiliates me like that! Where did you go?"

The nearest librarian shushed them.

"Screw you." Richard replied before he turned back to the blue prints.

Kitten crossed her arms. No one humiliates her and gets away with it so easily. "You were with that slut, weren't you?" She had stricken a nerve, and she knew it when Richard's back became tense. "_Hmp_, am I too much of a challenge?"

Richard stood up so fast, his chair fell beside him. He held Kitten's arms then glared at her. "_You're_ the only slut I know. Don't you dare talk about Rachel like that!"

Another shush.

Richard saw the fear in Kitten's eyes, it was too pathetic so he let go of her. Instead of letting his anger take him over, he packed up his things. It was almost time to meet up with his friends anyways.

"Oh!" Kitten began to whine again as her hand was placed where Richard had held her before. "That really hurt."

He continued to ignored her, Kitten didn't like it one bit. She glared coldly at him as he exited the library.

"You better watch out if Fang ever finds out what happened between us!" She said more of a threat than a warning.

Richard was already past the doors that shut behind him. "Who?" But wasn't able to hear Kitten's answer. Instead he bumped into a tall skinny boy with shaggy brown hair when he turned around.

"Hey, buddy."

Richard could feel the strangers' breath on his face, noticing how close he was. He took a good look at him once again, it looked like he hadn't shaved for quite a while.

"You Grayson?"

Richard stood as tall as he possibly could, barely meet eyes with the stranger. "What's it to you?"

_Bam!_

Richard's face collided hard against the strangers knuckles, who apparently was stronger than he looked. He howled in pain, holding his hands up to his nose.

"Keep touching _my_ Kitten again and next time you'll wake up in a hospital." He simply walked away (1).

* * *

"And that's what happened? Her boyfriend hit you?"

Victor, Terra and Gar were roaring with laughter.

"Ouch, easy Rae!" Rachel ignored her nickname. Richard winced as the frozen bag of peas was pressed over his nose and left eye. "How the hell was i supposed to know she had a boyfriend? She's constantly chasing after me."

"Just let it go, Dick."

"Only if you kiss it better." Richard teased. Rachel rolled her eyes. The laughter wasn't going to stop any time soon.

* * *

_October 31st, Friday - Halloween_

* * *

At the main gaits of the Wayne mansion were a couple security guards and a little booth for people to by their tickets to the haunted mansion. Automatically the group that helped Richard set it up was given the privilege of going, not only first but also for free.

Richard stepped into the house, he were amazed. He couldn't get over how incredibly cool the dance floor looked. They had used their large spacious living room, all around the room was fake spider webs. The floor had blood splattered stains and there were two silhouettes of a bloody murder against the walls. What was normally used for Bruce's bar was now filled up for drinks that minors can have, that didn't mean someone wouldn't sneak in some beer. The DJ just finished talking to Richard about the music he would play. After he agreed, the DJ walked away to set up his booth.

From the far wall were stairs that ascended to the second floor but Richard had to keep it closed with Police tape and just to add to the effect, a warning sign that said 'KEEP OUT'.

Bruce suggested using the rooms on the east wing of the mansion for their haunted house, the rooms were almost pitch black minus the light green and red glow. Each room had their own special theme, the challenge for each one of them was to set up the most scary room. It was only a friendly wager but all the guys took it seriously.

Everyone soon arrived, each couple hand in hand. Including the newest of them, Kori and Xavier.

"Ready?"

Kori gripped on to Xavier's, she smiled at him and he nodded in response.

Gar grinned and Terra giggle beside him. "Hell yea!"

Victor wrapped his arms around Karen, whispering something about protecting her when she replied. "As if, you the one who's gonn' come cryn' to me!" They all laughed as Victor face held a darker shade of pink.

"Let's do this then." Richard smile mischievously.

(2)It started with Gar and Terra's room, they choose a killer clown theme. They asked Bruce to hire a few men and women to play clowns with bloody knifes and tools that would chase and follow anyone who walked into their territory.

Then it was Victor and Karen who decided to go old school, together they choose zombies. Different body parts were scattered, the more collected manikins looked like they were attacking people and devouring their brains and guts. Their special trick consisted of kidnapping people one by one, until everyone re-appeared in a different room.

That was followed by Xavier and Kori's idea that was out of this world. The room they had set up was dripping with weird green and purple goo, dirty abandoned space crafts were scattered across the room, keep in mind that these rooms were extremely huge. Strange markings were on the wall with blood, in the center was a table that held an artificial body that was being dissected. The 'Aliens' would try to attack and cut them open, they had a stunt person for each group that went in that would be attacked by shadow like creatures. Their role would be getting capture then somehow looked like they were cut up, guts pouring out.

Rachel and Richard's haunted portion was last and led out side. It was a mirror maze leading out to a cemetery that was filled with demons and classical monsters like vampires and werewolves.

As they all stepped out, they were commenting on each others work. They were also laughing and reminding each other of their scared expressions. Rachel was the only one who insisted that she wasn't scared. That was until she had noticed that Richard was no where in sight.

"Very funny, Dick." She said, catching the other's attention.

Gar raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?" They all began to look around, calling for him.

Suddenly, they hear him scream. The ran together back through the cemetery towards the house of mirrors.

Rachel was the first to stop when she spotted a figure over Richard, trying to get a hold of him. He was a tall muscular man clad in all black, minus his mask that was half orange and half black(3). In his hand was a knife that was stained with deep red blood. It looked nothing like the artificial one they saw earlier. That's when she notice his blood stained shirt.

"Run! Rae-" The man then covered Richard, finally in his grasp.

Rachel's heart began to race, ready to panic. The tall figure pulled Richard back, threatening with his knife on Richard's throat. His multiple mirror clones began to fade as the group stood back watching in horror, their bodies frozen.

Another blood curling scream from him finally made Rachel move. She kept running into her reflection, the rest soon followed her lead. She found him leaning against the mirrors, a dark red puddle began to form around him. His hand was over his stomach, his breathing was shallow. "Rae..." He could barely manage to speak.

Rachel kneeled beside him, then took a hold of his hand. "Dick... Richard, please be ok." She was pleading, she wasn't going to loose him. Richard gripped her hand, and then it went up to caress her face.

When he saw that tears were starting to form in her eyes, he smiled. "Damn you, Bruce. You made her cry." Richard chuckled. Rachel let out a small scream as someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to face with the orange and black mask. Then she hear a familiar muffled chuckle.

The man tugged his mask off, revealing a sheepish looking Bruce. Rachel was confused, she turned her attention back to Richard, who was now standing as if he wasn't hurt at all. He wiped the sticky blood on his shirt, not looking at her in the eyes.

The rest of their friends finally caught up with them, looking equally as confused as she was.

"Dude!"

"What's going on?"

"You ok, man?"

The three boys spoke at once, while the girls stood by Rachel's side.

Bruce laughed, and so did Richard. "I'm sorry, Rae. I didn't mean to make you cry." He embraced her, not even caring if his fake blood stained her clothes. After all that was his shirt she was wearing. "Bruce decided to play a little joke on you guys, he didn't think you would actually fall for it."

As soon as they all figured out what was going on, they let out a relieved laugh. Rachel decided to pout instead, he loved it. He knew that she always did that whenever she was embarrassed.

* * *

It was almost time for them to open their haunted house, people would start to show up soon. By now Bruce already left to a party held somewhere else and the mansion was filled up with costumed teenagers in no time.

Rachel was barely changing into her Halloween costume, a small giggle escaped her mouth as the thought of her friends drifted into her mind. They were an odd bunch; a robot holding hands with a bumble bee, an alien girl stood next to a black figure with half a skull mask, and a green veggie -who kept insisting he was a zombie- with a rock climber.

Rachel was the last one to step out, dressed as a which. Her skirt was knee length, at the end looked like it was shredded. Her shirt was a black layered and off the shoulder sleeves with shredded cuffs that ended barely past her elbows. The rest of her arms were covered with black fishnet fingerless gloves under the sleeves. She messed her hair and added fake hair clip-ons or purple and blue, also applying a small amount of white make up to make her look more pale than she usually looked.

She looked around for Richard, her other odd bunch of friends already on the dance floor but she still didn't know where her best friend was. He was only begging for his death wish if he planned on playing another prank on her.

Someone from across the room caught her attention. He was sitting at the bar, a cocky smirk plastered on his face. She wasn't sure if he knew she was staring at him when his head turned slightly towards her direction. It was hard to tell since his eyes were shielded by a mask. A small flat hat was on top of his head, and a long cape also hid his body. Zorro. She could recognize him but not the person under the mask.

Zorro stood up, his hand gripped the sword by his waist, then headed towards her direction. She pretended to look for Richard again. Her attention turned back to Zorro, he wasn't walking towards her at all. He wasn't in front of her anymore.

"Alone?" She felt his breath on her neck but she didn't move away. If she was surprised that he was behind her, she didn't show.

When she turned around, she tried to look past his mask that concealed only his eyes. His identity was a complete mystery. He wrapped his arms around her waist, but she didn't care. His lips found hers, giving her a jolt of excitement that ran down her back but it disappeared as he pulled back. "Dance with me."

Zorro took Rachel's hand before she could protest. This guy was crossing the line already, but she followed anyways. She didn't know why, but she trusted the masked stranger. Maybe it was his gentle touch, or his calming voice. What ever it was, she didn't mind it one bit.

Tonight was time to party. She would forget her parent's constant arguing that had been getting worse this past week, and avoid getting home early. This was her chance, she didn't want to think about her parents little charade of a happy family. They weren't fooling her anymore.

Rachel turned her attention back to Zorro when he stopped in the center of the dance floor, no one around them was paying much attention to them. That was fine with Rachel, she began to move to rhythm of the music along with Zorro. Time passed faster than it seemed, another song changed, this time it was a slower song. More than words.(4)

Zorro didn't hesitate to, once again, put his arms around her waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, wondering how did a song like this get mixed with Monster Mash. But she wasn't really one to complain at the moment. She was enjoying her self. The only thing that was nagging her all this time was the stranger who so, easily made a fast move on her. When the song ended, they stopped.

The music was still playing, but Zorro looked like he was about to kiss her again. She raised her eyebrow, and pressed a finger against his lips. Then her other hand rose up to his face as well. Both of her thumbs now tucked under the edge of the mask.

Rachel saw him swallow in the dimly lit room, his body was tense. Zorro lifted his hand to stop her but before he placed his hand on her wrist, someone cleared their throat.

Victor stood behind Rachel. "Mind if I cut in?" Rachel, who had been debating whether to pull the mask off, was confused. Then she remembered she was standing in the middle of the dance floor. Victor words finally sunk in as she understood why Zorro had taken a step back from her.

"Good night, Senorita." He took her hand, and then gently kissed it before disappearing into the crowd.

**[Long]A/N: Mystery that is Zorro. :) I was planning on posting it on Halloween but i had some difficulties with my laptop... So i hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter. **

**So if you think im crazy, just go to my profile and i'll have the link posted somewhere towards the end.**

**1) Well thats one way to get rid of Kitten. She might show up later, she might not. Who knows ;) Buahahaha :)**

**2) I apologize for not making it so scary but i didn't feel like writting scary scenes here. So in a way each couple that decorated the haunted house had a little bit of the titans' thing. Like Gar -with terra-, being the joker/clown. Victor -with karen- and his artificial parts and Kori -and Xavier-with the alien theme :) lolz im creative aren't i?**

**3) Think Slade. XD**

**4) More Than Words by Frankie J, can't remember who made the original. just threw it in there for the heck of it. :p bite me**

**Please review!**

**First come, first served...**

**Samira:**** I hope i didn't disappoint you, im just not that kind of writer XD not comfortable enough to go into detail lol well i hope you enjoyed this chapter instead :) I did put in a little bit more fluff in here just for you.**

**ABeautifulDeath: ****Im curious as to your name having anything to do with 30 Seconds To Mar's song, a Beautiful Lie... lol sorry i just like that band a lot :) anyways, thanks for the review! I hope you liked the update!**

**Alena-Chan:**** You have no idea how happy your review made me, im a fan of yours :D How exciting lol Thanks for reading and reviewing, im glad that im able to show the birds friendship, it means a lot to me. Just a heads up, this fic will mostly contain Rich/Rae fluff but it doesn't mean their feelings wont develope ;) -ha there i go, giving stuff away, im terrible :b- so i hope i don't dissapoint you too much. **

**RaeRob:**** Thanks, im glad! Ah i hope you enjoyed this chapter as well :)**

**RaeRob4Ever:**** Ah yes, the not-so-original part of Teen Titans High School fics, but this time the violence isn't towards her (at least they're trying to keep her out of it). But what some parent's dont realized is that no matter what, their child(ren) will be affected by their problems as well. Thanks for also checking out City Boy :) **

**Yellowlightning****: Thanks a lot, hope you enjoyed the update! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Trouble

_November 14, Friday_

"So...When are you going to tell her that was you?" Victor raised an eyebrow. It had been exactly two weeks since their Halloween party. It turned out to be a complete success as they earned enough money for uniforms with enough left to also buy new footballs as well.

Richard was concentrating on writing algebra notes on the board. Victor's question caught him off guard.

"What?"

"I know it was you under there."

"Under where?"

Gar stifled a giggle. "He made you say underwear!"

Richard rolled his eyes at Gar while Victor looked back at Rachel. She wasn't taking algebra with the boys, instead she was the teacher's assistant. At the moment she was walking around to help the students out. Lucky for Richard, she was out of hearing range.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her out?" Gar asked.

Before Richard was about to deny anything, Victor cut him off. "Don't play stupid, Dick."

"Or should he say, _Zorro_?" Gar said while making kissing noises. Richard's face changed a few shades of pink.

He laughed nervously, pretending to get back on his notes. "How'd you know?"

Victor looked back at Rachel before he spoke. "No one in their right mind is so bold enough to make a move like _that_ on her. Gar's right, just tell her."

"No, she's my best friend. She doesn't feel the same anyways, so why make things awkward?" He asked, feeling like the question was more for himself than his friend.

"How do you know she doesn't?" Victor pressed the subject further. Richard wished he wouldn't, she was only a few feat away and pretty soon was coming in their direction.

"I just do." He replied fiercely.

"And if she finds out, what then?" Gar also decided to ask.

"She wont." His dark tone and a glare implied that this conversation was over. He called Rachel over and asked her to explain the notes for him.

As the bell rang to dismiss the students to lunch, Rachel and Richard were the last ones out the door.

Richard playfully nudged her. "So how come I just heard about this Zorro guy from Vic?" A hint of curiosity was hidden in Richard's question. He was good at playing innocent.

Rachel laughed, then shrugged. "I dunno, I was just fooling around that night."

"Oh." Richard didn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

She shoved him lightly. "Don't worry, it was only a kiss."

They finally arrived at the lunchroom, their usual table was filled up with their friends. Dropping off their backpacks, they walked towards the lunch line. Rachel began talking to Richard about an English class project she was doing with Jenn. He wasn't paying too much attention, the words she had spoken earlier kept repeating themselves in her head. _I was just fooling around..._ This only confirmed what he had told Victor earlier.

He just nodded as she told him that they wouldn't be hanging out at all this weekend. He paid for their lunches then walked back to their table. Every single one of his closest friends were enjoying themselves while he just felt miserable.

* * *

Richard slammed Rachel's car door. He didn't even look back and wave her good bye as he usually would. She wanted to step out and talk to him, tell him it was only this weekend that she wasn't going to see him but she was already late.

No need to act like it was the end of the world.

By the time Rachel arrived to the library twenty minutes later -this included running a few red lights and keeping her speed ten miles above the limit-- she recognize Mason's huge hummer parked in two spaces. Jenn must already be inside, waiting for her. She grabbed her backpack in a hurry and ran to the library entrance.

Rachel didn't watch where she was walking as she swung the door open, and with full running force she had clashed into a much taller person. Several of his books knocked out of his hands, as she stumbled backwards a bit. His hand reached out to catch her balance and pulled her closer to him.

She gasped as she bent down to pick up some of his books. "Im so sorry!"

"Its quite alright." He said with a half hearted laugh. Edgar Allen Poe's name caught her attention, then she looked back at the books current owner. The young man looked to be a few years older than she was, he was probably a college student. His light colored hair was long and pulled back into a ponytail and bangs fell on his eyes. He was slim but also sturdy, as Rachel had just confirmed. She caught herself beginning to stare at him, an amused expression on his face.

When that last book made it back to the pile in his hands, he freed one of them and extended it out towards her. "The names Malcolm.(1)"

She took it, surprised by his firm shake. "I'm Rachel. You ah, read a lot of Poe?" Poe happened to be the subject of her project.

Malcolm gave her a warm smile. "Quite a lot, actually. My favorite is the Raven. Yours?"

"Um, actually I'm about to research his poetry right now. I'm so sorry Malcolm. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Don't worry about it, though I'm curious. Where's the fire?"

Just then, Jenn walked up to her. "Geez, so this is why you're late. Who're you?" The question was intended for him.

"This is Malcolm." Rachel introduced, blushing. "I kinda knocked the books out of his hands. And this is my friend Jenn."

"Whoop-de-do, can we just get to work already?" Jenn replied, quickly loosing interest in the guy.

He wasn't ready to walk away though, he was intrigued by the young lady who bumped into him. "Maybe I could help you girls."

Rachel shrugged and Jenn gave him a questioning look then shrugged. "Eh, suit your self. C'mon."

Jenn led Rachel and Malcolm to one of the tables in the back of the library. Several Poe books already stacked firmly on top of each other. Mason occupied one of the seats with both of his feet on the table. He was leaning back against the chair with a sports magazine holding his attention.

* * *

The music blasted in his room, pretty much drowning any noise coming from outside. However, that still wasn't enough to get Rachel out of his mind. Richard growled in frustration as he stood up from his bed. He began to mumble to himself.

Damn Victor for bringing up the kiss today. Now it was the only thing in his mind. He had been thinking about ever since... well ever since the night it happened. He was proud of himself for making such a bold move but he was afraid of what Rachel would think if she found out it was him. It suddenly popped in his head that it might ruin their friendship far worse than just making it awkward.

"Shit." He hissed, falling back on his bed and pressing a pillow against his face, releasing a loud and muffled growl.

Either way, Rachel had the right to know it was him. Then he would find out what he honestly thought about it. She had to be lying about fooling around, right?

There was a slight knock on the door, when Richard turned around Rachel stepped inside. Perfect. She dropped her back after closing his door. He turned down his music until it was only background noise and picked up a magazine.

"Hey, there's something I wanna-" Rachel began.

"Can we talk for a minute-"

They both stopped to allow the other one to continue. "Ok you first, Rae."

"Um I got a date this weekend. His name is Malcolm." She smiled at him but unfortunately, her friend didn't seem to share the same excitement she did.

Great, someone else already beat him to her. "That's nice, I guess. What are you guys doing?" He said, as he casually returned to his magazine.

"He said it was a surprise."

"Cute."

For the first time in her life, she stood awkwardly by his bed. She gave a quick glance around the room before remember he had something to tell her. "You wanted to tell me something?" She said when he didn't say anything else. "Does it have to do why you've been acting kind of strange lately?"

"Nah, forget it. It's nothing really." He sat up from his bed and made room for her to sit. He put on a smile on his face, just for her and laughed. "So, this mean my little girl's finally got herself a boyfriend?"

She glared at him but started laughing with him a bit. "Glad you're back to normal now."

**A/N: I've made several changes to most previous chapters, they're small and almost unnoticeable (like sp errors n raven/rachel's costume). So yeah... Short but its better than nothing. I feel like theres a lot more i want to add but most of it just feels like filler and only to make it longer but uh, i am now working on the next chapter. I'll try my best to finish this one asap and posted for you guys. :) enjoy**

**1) Enter Malchior/Malcom**

**Thanks for your support :)**

**ABeautifulDeath****: :D ah youre making me blush, thanks a bunch! I'm really happy to hear that this fic is well rounded. **

**RaeRob****: haha how'd you know it would be Richard ;) nice guess! *thumbsup***

**Yellowlightning:**** Thanks. The dream's role isn't over yet but it seems as if Richard has completely forgot about it. Don't worry there is still time for you to guess what might happen, in the mean time i am developing on the summay as well, i just hope im not doing it too slow :)**

**RaeRob4ever: ****I love Antonio Banderas but it wasn't him lol Yea, a witch would probably be a better costume for her. I choose pirate for because i really loved seeing her as a pirate in one of Chamzi's ( on Devart) drawing. I'll try to remember to change that when I go back and edit it. Thanks for the tip, glad you enjoy reading this :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fight Before Christmas

_December 19, Friday_

It was over a month ago that Rachel had met Malcolm, soon after they started dating. It just so happened that this day was their first month anniversary. It was also the last day before their winter break.

Richard walked up to Rachel at her locker. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey Dick, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hawaii with me and Bruce next week."

"Only you'd to go to Hawaii during winter break." She said as she tucked away her calculus book.

Richard grinned "So is that a yes?"

Rachel shut her locker and revealed a skeptical expression. "Umm, as much as I'd love to… I have plans with Malcolm."

"You've spent enough time with him, I'm sure one week without you wouldn't kill him." Richard joked but she didn't find it so funny.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She replied, putting a hand one her hip.

Richard laughter died slowly. "You know I'm just kidding. "

"Are you sure, didn't sound like it to me."

Richard sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay so, maybe you do spend a lot of time with him. It's just that you've seem like you forgot about me. Bruce is wondering why you haven't showed up lately. "

Rachel looked a bit offended. "Am I not allowed to spend time with my own boyfriend? Do I not give you enough attention now?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean, Richard? Explain what's the problem." She said as she began to walk away from him.

He jogged until he was walking backwards in front of her. "I just don't know the guy, I'd feel more comfortable knowing who you're with."

His words made her stop on her tracks.

"So what, you're my father now? I don't need you asking me question about my personal life." She made her way around him, glaring. "You're not the only important guy in my life anymore Richard, you just have to get used to that."

"Fine, _Princess_. What ever you wish."

She turned one final time. "_Don't_ ever call me that."

With those words, he let her go. He just stood there, staring at the direction she left.

"Trouble in paradise, Grayson?" Roy walked up to him with Jade by his side.

"What do you want Roy?"

Roy shrugged his shoulder. "Pretty much what every single one of us within hearing range want to know. What's with you and your girl?"

Richard looked around to see curious faces of his classmates around him. He hadn't noticed everyone had stopped to listen. As soon as Richard faced their direction, each one of them pretended to go back to doing whatever it was they were doing.

Finally he turned back to Roy. "That's none of your business." Richard replied as he made his way to his last class.

* * *

Rachel could not believe the way Richard was acting lately. She was just glad school was finally out and she wouldn't see him for a while.

Who's he to say who Rachel could spend her time with. Definitely not her father. Her own father was trouble enough with his stupid fiasco of a happy family. The only reason why she had been spending time with Malcolm so much was because he was able to distract her from all her family problems, without even knowing he was.

The fact that her family was falling apart was not only kept from Richard, but everyone else as well.

Richard couldn't possibly understand what was going on, he couldn't understand how happy Malcolm was making her. Was is so wrong for her to not think about such trivial things?

It wasn't.

"Maybe he's just jealous." Malcolm had concluded after his girlfriend finished venting out to him. Well the only part she had lied about was her family problems, she switched it to stress from school instead.

"Why should he be jealous?"

"You have me now to depend on. Didn't you say you would always go to him when you needed someone to talk to? Now that I'm with you, he no longer has that burden to carry."

"Burden?" she whispered.

Malcolm continued as if he hadn't heard her, "Rachel, what we have is something magical. No one should be able to take that from you. Not even Richard."

"Right." she answered, unsure of herself.

"Eww."

Rachel and Malcolm turned their attention towards Jenn, who was walking towards them. As soon as she meet up with them, they began to head towards Malcolm's car.

"Carrot top over there needs a reality check." Jenn nodded her head towards the track near the parking lot. Standing in the middle of the cross country team stood out a skinny redhead boy, now looking away from them. Jenn made a gagging sound. "I swear if he keeps staring at me I'm gonna knock him out."

Malcolm laughed. "Don't like the attention?"

"Are you kidding? He's really annoying. Ever since he ran into me I cannot get rid of him." She pulled her backpack over her shoulder, as the other two opened the car doors. "Anyways, you two should stop by Mason's house later tonight, he's throwing a party. He'll have booze and everything."

Rachel looked back at her boyfriend, he nodded. Simultaneously, they both stepped inside the car. "Yeah, we'll see you there."

Jenn waved as they left the school campus.

* * *

Richard pulled his motorcycle out of Victor's driveway, he had enough of his and Gar's constant bickering. It was always the same with them, meat or tofu. Without their girls around, their fights were unbearable. Instead, Richard decided to head home. He was done with this stupid day.

As he arrived home, he quickly parked his motorcycle in front of the main door. He rushed his way up the stairs and through walked through the double doors while taking off his helmet.

"Master Dick," Richard turned to face Alfred, Bruce's long time butler. "You have a visitor waiting for you in the library. I uh, tried to calm her as best as I could."

"Calm? Who, her?"

"Miss Anders, I suggest you go see her right now. She's been waiting for a while."

Richard sighed. "Thanks Alfred." He quickly made his way to the library, finding Kory sitting in one of the two large chairs in the center of the room. He heard her sniffled, trying to hold back her tears.

"Kory?"

She looked up at him, all of Alfred's effort wasted as a new wave of tears erupted. She stood up and collapse into Richards body, embracing him. He was stunned but slowly wrapped his own arms around her.

It was hard to understand what she was saying through her uncontrollable sobs. Or at least, it seemed like she was trying to tell him something but he wasn't sure what to make of it. He held her for a while longer before she was finally making some sense.

He sat her down in one of the large chairs and kneeled down next to her before asking her what was wrong with her.

All the while, he held both of her hands as she began to tell him how Xavier ended their relationship when she had in fact opened up towards him and yet he easily and carelessly ripped her heart out.

Just like him, she needed to get away from here and have time to think about things. Set her mind straight or not even think about it at all.

Once she was finally smiling again he asks, "You think you're parents mind if you went to Hawaii with me?"

* * *

His kisses weren't rough but they were forceful. Even if his hands were rough, his touch was gentle against her body.

But this time he was getting carried away. She pushed him back gently hoping he would get the hint but instead he forced him self closer to her.

"Malcolm…" Rachel said breathlessly, while tugging her shirt down but his hand went to reach it again.

Malcolm sighed in frustration

"What is it?"

"You're really pushing it this time."

"Oh _C'mon _Rach… Lighten up a little, will you?"

Rachel made her way out from under Malcolm She remained silent for a while longer before responding. "Just take me to Mason's."

Without a word he straightened up from the couch, and headed out the her house with Rachel in pursuit. The car ride to Mason's house was far too quiet for Rachel's liking. Malcolm didn't even bother to look at her.

But that was just the way he acted when he was mad. All she needed to do was to give him time to relax. There was no need for her to make things worse for him.

Once they actually made it to Mason's house, Malcolm dropped her off in the front without a word to her.

She stood alone, the music blasting from inside the house was only but a background noise to her. She felt a small chill by her cleavage, placing her hand on it before looking up at the sky.

It was snowing.

She wrapped her jacked around herself tightly, and walked in to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is actually getting a lot more dramatic than I had intended but drama's good. Lol at least its fun to watch….not so much living it. So Malcolm turns out to be a jerk, sorry if that disappoints anyone...:p  
**

**Anyways, if I get my hands on a new sketch pad soon, I'll be sketching some scenes that I've had in mind but I'm afraid they might not make it into the fic. Hope you guys enjoyed reading J For more info on my art, check out my Home Page in my profile.**

**Thanks to everyone following this story, and speacial thanks to the following for reviewing! :)**

**Candyy**

**Heartless16**

**RaeRob**

**RobRae4Ever**

**ABeautifulDeath**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: These Secrets That We Keep

_December 20 - December 25_

Kory was stunned that her parent's had actually agreed to let her go with Richard to Hawaii alone with him, and Bruce. But that was beside the point, she would only be with him. He wasn't expecting that at all, he thought that he would've taken Rachel instead.

Rachel and Richard were practically inseparable. When she had asked him what was going on, he became rather distant and refused to speak anything on that matter. Instead she found that he would always change their conversation into something trivial.

Kory turned her attention back to Richard, waiting for him to put her own bags in their luxurious black car. He was having trouble closing the trunk and at one point the even sat on it but that didn't even close it, because as soon as he thought it closed it only manage to pop back open when he jumped off.

Kory giggled as she got into the back of the car. She rolled down the window and poked her head out. "Perhaps I packed too much?"

"Maybe we can leave one suit case behind?" Richard smiled back at her, she nodded. He picked up one of the smaller pink suit case and handed it to Alfred. "Just leave it in my room until we get back." Alfred nodded and disappeared into the mansion.

Richard hopped in the back with Kory and casually started a conversation with Bruce as they waited for Alfred to return. Soon enough he did, and they drove off to the airport.

* * *

Several days passed as Richard and Kory enjoyed their trip as Bruce was off to his business meetings.

It wasn't till the two wanted to go for a swim that Kory realized they had left her suit cases full of bikinis back at the mansion. Richard's face burned a dark shade of pink because Kory ended up dragging him around the mall modeling new bikinis for him. They even ended up doing their Christmas shopping for their friends as well.

As they passed one the few jewelry shop's it had given Richard an idea as to what he was going to get for Rachel. They both knew the other boys would be satisfied with several new video games and giving the girls a shopping spree was Kory's idea. After they were finished, they made their way to the nearest jewelry store and Richard found a sapphire neck lace for Rachel. Kory had agreed that she would like it.

From then on, it was Richard focusing on making Kory happy and helped her forget about her break up with Xavier. He would take her out on the beach, for small hikes and to the local malls. For the most part it worked.

Except for the fourth night around on Christmas' eve after one of Bruce's party, Kory had more than her fair share of drinks in her system. She started talking about Xavier again to her self. Crying about how much she missed. She even began to confuse Richard for him.

Richard was taking a nap in their hotel room when she stumbled back into his room. He had fallen asleep shirtless on his back because of the excruciating heat wave. She would be a fool if she didn't think he had in fact an extraordinarily fit body.

She thought he looked so peaceful sleeping the way he was. She noticed his chest rise and fall with his even breathing. He had one arm draped over his toned stomach while the other lazily hung at the edge of the bed.

She wiped the remains of her tears before she suddenly made her way towards him. Surprisingly, she crawled her way onto his sleeping form. Cradling her self on top of him, he slowly started to wake up.

Kory pulled his arm from his stomach and placed it on her thigh, leaning down to kiss him.

As the hormone driven boy he was, he couldn't help him self and kissed her back. Plus the fact that he was drunk himself, didn't help. He wasn't completely aware of what was going on, mostly he acted on his instinct.

He switched their position, slightly breaking their kiss, so now that she was beneath him. His body carefully hovered above hers so that his weight did not crush her delicate body. She ran her hand through his dark hair, pulling him closer by wrapping one of her legs around his waist and kissed him.

He began to kiss a trail down her jaw line to her neck, nipping at it till it left her a mark. With both hands at her waist, he tugged her shirt up a bit until she sat up and removed it herself.

Breathlessly, they stared at each other, taking in the sight before them leading them into a passionate lustful night.

Sometime in the middle of the commotion, Richard's cell phone silently vibrated under his bed. After it stopped, a small red light blink throughout the whole night.

* * *

Richard woke up with a killer head ache. He picked up his watch from the night stand and checked the time before he stood up heading towards his bathroom. Hell, he could barely function right without his coffee. 'Guess I'll invite Kory for breakfast.' He thought to himself after stepping in his cool shower.

When he finished drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped back into the room for fresh clothes.

A small feminine moan startled Richard. He turned his head slightly towards his bed where Kory sat up, his covers wrapped around her naked body. His face was utter shock, but he quickly composed himself before Kory noticed.

'So last night was not a dream…'

**A/N: Dun dun dun. More drama ****Ok so I've never been to Hawaii, let alone during winter so I wouldn't know what weather is like around there [also too lazy to look it up]. So just for the heck of it, lets just say its unbelievably hot for plots sake :D Happy Reviewing!**

**So obviously I'm not a big Rob/Star fan but its crucial… :p hence why its to short… but hey, you can pretend its not them. :D It was never in the original plot I have written out… Just a twist I came up with and it works with it so…yeah. Hehe I'm evil**

**Next chapter will be out in a month hopefully, I'll have it finished sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: His Return**

**Rated T: for use of alcohol and language.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.**

_Previously on PMA: Rachel met Malcolm, a college student, at the local library and the two began dating. This caused Richard to second guess his decision about confessing to Rachel. Instead he asked her to join him to a vacation trip but she refuses since she would be spending time with Malcolm. Everything went downhill the moment he joked about her spending too much time with him and so the two got into a fight and refused to speak to each other. Later Kori has been waiting for Richard at his house in hopes of finding comfort after her break up with Xavier so he offers the trip to her which she later accepts. Meanwhile Rachel and Malcolm hit an awkward and rushed moment that ends up causing a second fight for Rachel. The first couple of days while in Hawaii Richard and Kori spend time with each other in hopes of making the other feel better about their situation, but around Christmas Eve, things got hot and heavy between them._

Azar - Rachel's grandmother, Arella's mother.

* * *

_December 20 - December 27_

Rachel woke up the next morning with a serious headache. Last night was not exactly what she had hoped for, it all went down hill the moment Malcolm crossed the line with her. She was no nun but that isn't the only reason one should protect their virtue. She could tell that it was exactly where he was headed but she wasn't ready yet. And he happened to be more than eager to take that from her. She was mostly disappointed with her self for having such a stupid fight with him, in the end she was left alone at with Jenn at Mason's party. She was pissed off enough to drink her weight in alcohol. Well, that was a bit of exaggeration but it would explain her migraine.

She exhaled in frustration, hoping out of bed and headed straight to the dresser for her phone. No messages and no missing calls. Great. Maybe she should call him and apologize to him. Oh why did he always make it feel like it was her fault? She didn't need him mad at her too.

Right then her phone vibrated in her hand. She scowled when Jenn's name blinked on the screen. "Hey." She answered in a not so nice voice.

"Ooh grouchy. How'd you sleep? You looked pretty shitfaced last night." Why did Jenn have to scream in her ear?

Right then she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a complete mess, her make up was no better. "Still do." She stepped closer towards her reflection, noting her paler than normal skin. She did a quick 180 to avoid looking at her self.

"Anyways I called to ask if you wanted to go shopping with me. I really don't wanna leave my Christmas shopping till last minute."

She placed her phone between her should as she began fiddling through her closet for a fresh set of clothes. "You're pushing it already. Oh whatever, I need to go anyways."

"Alright, pick you up in an hour then."

"Kay, bye."

After a quick shower and finishing getting dressed, she headed for the kitchen and made her father some breakfast, as she usually would on his day off.

Ever since her parents began to argue, or at least when she caught them, they both seemed to become more distant with each other. She casually asked her father about her whereabouts to throw him off, because as far as they knew their issues were still private. He merely answered with some excuse of her not feeling well then went back to reading his paper.

Only a blind man would miss the hurt and anguish that crossed his face. Before she was about to speak again she heard the door bell, Jenn saved her.

* * *

For several hours the girls hoped from store to store, taking their time looking for the perfect gift for their friends. Rachel even stopped by a toy store, telling Jenn to meet up with her later at the Hot Topic store, while she shopped for her favorite kids. Melvin, Timmy and even the little Teether would love to have Rachel visit them before the Christmas. Last time she saw those three was at the end of summer. She had to get back to school and could no longer watch over them in the mornings.

After paying for the toys, she intended to go straight to meet up with Jenn but the jewelry store across from her sparked an idea inside her. She quickly walked into the store, and no more than ten minutes later she rushing out with a small bag. When she entered Hot Topic, she didn't see her friend so she walked around while looking through stores items (rolling her eyes at all the sparkley vampire and shirtless werewolves accessories). Again she looked at the entrance hoping to find Jenn, but nothing yet.

To kill time, Rachel checked off her gift list mentally to make sure she had everything in order. For her father she'd gotten him the missing part to his telescope. As weird as it sounded, her favorite past time with her father were the momments where they would both watch the stars, and occasionally shooting stars. The tradition began for as young as she could remember though, but as she grew older (and as every fourteen year old knew, it was so _uncool_ to hang out with your parents) their time spent together had become less and less frequent because frankly neither of them had time. The last time she remember doing that was over a year ago on his birthday, and so because she got a bit too excited about seeing a special meteor she accidentally knocked over the telescope. _His_ telescope that he once shared with his father. Lucky for her the antique shop had what she was looking for.

As for her mother's gift, Rachel had been working on it for most of the year now. She had scavenged through their collection of family photos and made a scrapbook for her. Granted it was the same gift she gave ever since she was five years old, but it held new memories of the year. That one was completely wrapped with a white bow, tucked away safely in her closet.

She already bought Richards gift a long time ago and had been waiting for the perfect time to give it to him. Her safest bet was on the last day of school, knowing in advance that he would have his yearly trip and so for the first time since they've been best friends, they wouldn't see each other on Christmas day. Obviously she hadn't been able to give it to him all thanks to his jealousy. She ended up eating his personalized M&M's out of anger and his sliver chained bracelet, along with the engraved dogtags were still safely in her locker. It had taken her some time to find the right gift for a guy who could literally have whatever he wanted with a snap of his fingers, so she felt proud of her gift. It would be even better if that said friend had appreciated her better lately.

Jenn was happy enough with the concert tickets for her favorite metal band, Jinxed (her obsession with the only female lead singer was apparent through her pink highlights in her hair). Front row tickets were a plus.

As for Malcolm-

"Rae!" Jenn appeared at the only entrance to the store, quickly making her way towards her friend. "I'm all done. I'm getting hungry, lets get a quick bite before we go."

With a nod, Rachel followed her to the food court. Moments later they were munching on curly fries. It was more like Jenn attacking the fries while Rachel continued to nibble on her first fry with an empty look on her face. Jenn stopped and slammed her hand down on the table, startling Rachel. All morning Rachel seemed to have her mind on something else and now had Jenn frustrated down to the last straw.

"What's got you so distracted?" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Rachel tried to play innocent as she faced away from her friend. She really hope Jenn hadn't noticed the strange way her father was acting this morning.

"Don't play innocent! Does it have anything to do with Malcolm?"

Rachel cringed at the mention of his name.

"What happened?"

"Nothing i just... He hasn't call at all today." She wasn't exactly lying to her. Last time she check her phone, he still hadn't tried to get a hold of her. At first she was worried but now she was just plain mad.

Jenn narrowed her eyes, no way she could be fooled that easily. "Listen I know we just met this year but that doesn't mean I don't know you like I know the back of my hand, and right now I got a rotten feeling about this guy. What happened?"

Rachel looked like she was caught with her tail between her legs. "What gave me away?"

"So... spill it!"

Rachel groaned, "Can we not do this now..." She said, pleading with her eye. Should've known it wouldn't work on Jenn. "Fine but can we go to your place instead?"

Jenn would agree to anything if it meant Rachel would tell her what her problem is. They grabbed their shopping bags, leaving their tray of food behind.

* * *

The house was peaceful and quiet up until two teen aged girls burst through the doors. The only lit room was the kitchen, that light alone was enough to illuminate the six foot pine tree posted right next to the fire place. The tree was half decorated with lights that were twirled around its full body, there were a few ornaments hung on the branches. Most of then still in a box or scattered on the floor. It must've been Rachel's father who had brought in the tree and started to decorate it but he seemed to abruptly stopped not too long ago. On the table sat a mug of steaming coffee and an open pack of cigarettes. Shit, he's at it again.

They dropped their bags at the foot of the stairs. "Dad?" She called but there was no answer as she pulled off her scarf.

Rachel was tempted to go look for her father but she didn't want to confront him in front of Jenn.

Instead she pulled her friend up to her room. Once the girls settled in and began to wrap their gifts, Rachel began telling Jenn about her problem with her boyfriend. It was a little embarrassing for her to confess to Jenn about her intimate problems but it was definitively easier than trying to talk to Richard about it (Rachel could only handle so much teasing) not that she would even consider talking to him anytime soon.

Right as she was about to wrap up her story, Jenn slammed down the pair of scissors she was holding, jabbing a hole into the carpet flooring. "Fucking asshole! What the hell is his problem?"

Rachel was taken by surprise, she hadn't expected this kind of reaction out of her. Telling her about this was not exactly the best idea when she had a potential weapon in her hand. But instead of putting her self in danger by trying to take it from her, she let her ramble on.

"Does he seriously have no respect for you? I mean, c'mon! He's gotta know your still a virgin!"

Rachel glared. "Gee, could you say that a little louder, I don't think the whole neighborhood heard you right. Besides... he still doesn't know that."

"What? Your kidding." Jinx said, a little calmer now.

Rachel shook her head, piling up the last of her wrapped gifts. "It hasn't really come up and it didn't think we'd get this serious this fast."

"What do you mean by 'it hasn't really come up'? Right there was your perfect chance! Geez, your so dense sometimes. If you wanna fix this you gotta call the boy and let him know whats up. Things will get ugly if you don't." She warned.

"But im not ready to have that talk." She retorted with an angry blush.

"Its not so bad you know." Jenn smirked. "At least after the first time."

"Easy for you to say."

"Oh no! Lets not make this about me! Besides I've only been with just one guy." Jenn laughed nervously, unable to stop her self from speaking. "But apparently I was bad for his image. That asshole. Still wish I hadn't since he so crudely dumped me for whats her face." She slapped her hand over her mouth. Damn, why did she always get carried away whenever she spoke of him?

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, who?"

"Victor Stone. Richard's friend with him, isn't he?"

Rachel nodded, suddenly glad for the change in topic. "When did this happen?"

"We got together towards the end of 8th grade but during freshman year, he was making a name for himself in the football team and soon his new so called 'friends' (she air-quoted) didn't approve."

That made sence, it was around freshman year that she saw him talking to Richard and even flirted with some of the cheerleaders. He was especially fond of the Queen Bee of the cheer squad because ever since they met the two were always on and off. Rachel herself grew to love Vic as a big brother and considered herself quite close to him, so hearing about him dating Jenn was new to her. She had to admit, they would make a good couple but that was all in the past.

Not too long before the sun set, Rachel had said good bye to her friend. She went to meet up with her dad in the kitchen and watched as he cooked dinner for them. Without a word she join in and gave him a helping hand. She would pass the seasonings and all the while tasting the food, as he began to prepare the salad. Then he began to plate their food on the dinning table. When she noted the lack of a third plate, he said told her that her mother was with some friends and wouldn't be back for another few days. After she put the dishes in the washer, he kissed her head and bid her a good night. It was a strange thing for him to do but Rachel didn't dwell too much on it, perhaps things were looking up for her parents.

For the next couple of days she stayed home finishing decorating the tree. Sometimes her father would join but it was mostly her that had manage to get it done by early Christmas Eve. As a final touch, she added the red and green peppermint candy canes, keeping one for herself. Many of her friends had texted her a simple merry x-mas eve with their good wishes, she was even surprised to find that even Malcolm sent her one. Well at least he was talking to her again. She texted back the same and eventually lead into a normal conversation. Neither bringing up their incident.

She was a bit hurt that there was none from Richard. He was probably too busy partying with Bruce to give her the time of his day.

When her father finally arrived home, he began to make their Christmas dinner. This time she stayed out of the way, instead she went up to her room and brought down the gifts for her parents and tucked them under the tree along with the others. She grabbed her book and settle by the fireplace. With every ten minutes she would glance at the clock above the chimney, anxiously waiting for her mother to arrive. Around seven dinner was close to being ready and finally the door bell rang. Her mother was home.

Or so she thought. Rachel didn't expect for her grandmother Azar to show up. There were tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled Rachel into a hug.

* * *

Trigon knew nothing good would come from that dammed woman. She was never one to loose control of her emotions, let alone be caught crying. So to him it was no surprise to hear of her bad news.

_"Arella is in the hospital..."_

His knees had buckled under his weight, barely managed to hold himself up right against the wall.

_"...critical condition..."_

He remember the first thing he had done was shake his head in denial while trying to make sense of her words. His vision had blurred, barely making out the form of his daughter in Azar's arms as they guided her to the couch. His little girl sat down, in complete shock and daze. No words, no cry, not a single change in her expression on her blank face, and it killed him inside.

The dinner that was layed out was now completely forgotten.

_"... drunk... cars collided..."_

Even as Azar continued to talk through her tears, it soon became too hard for both Trigon and Rachel to handle, they were having difficulty grasping her words.

Somehow he found himself sitting next to his daughter and took both females in his arms. The shock was starting to ware off.

_'Oh lord, Arella.'_ He silently plead her name. The woman he cared, and still cares for all these years was fighting for her life. He stood abruptly, his body still shaking. He needed to see her, now!

"What hospital?"

The words dripping with rage as he snatched his jacket off the coat rack when he got his answer. Azar didn't stop him, she merely watched as he drove off. Instead she focused her attention back the child in her arms.

Azar breathe in, calming her self. She would no longer be seen weak, especially by her precious granddaughter who is in need of strong support.

* * *

The phone ran once, twice, a third time again before she got impatient and pressed the end button. She dialed again, whispering quietly for his answer. Not even as she pleaded with urgency did Malcolm pick up his phone.

The cell phone light was the only thing that illuminated her room. She pressed her body against the door, locking it. She could no longer hold herself up right and collapsed to the floor. The hot tears wouldn't stop. There was no more strength left in her to hold it all in.

Out of desperation Rachel dialed Richard's number. Around this time she hoped that he at least was still up. It was foolish to expect that he would answer, after all he the right to be mad at her.

She never meant to neglect him and because of her ignorance she was paying the price.

_Beep!_

"Richard," She said, swallowing more than just her pride. "Please... I need you right now. I am so sorry..." Her words barely choked out of her, unfortunately that was all she could say. For several seconds longer she let her message run silently as she struggled with her words but she gave up and shut her phone.

Not too long afterwards she tried Malcolm again but no answer. This time she left him a message. She needed someone to comfort her, and right now Malcolm was all she had. Eventually she found her way to her bed, crawling under the covers. For the rest of the night she cried. She cried for her mother. She cried because she felt weak. She never felt so alone before.

She also cried because of Richard and his carelessness.

* * *

A couple days passed since Arella's accident and hospitalization yet her condition hadn't shown any improvement. Trigon still sat by her side ever since that night, he would not waste a precious second away from her. The most he would leave would be no more than an hour and that was to go home and shower but that was it. He even brought his meals up to her room and ate in silence. At night's he would dwell in his anger and shame, making it hard for him to sleep. During the days if he was lucky he would catch some sleep while Rachel and Azar visited but most of the time he talk to her when they were alone.

The seconds that ticked away felt like hours to him, and each _blip_ from the monitor was torturing him. Was this his punishment? He had lied to Rachel about her mother's whereabouts but that was only because he was sure that she would return. He didn't have the heart to tell his little girl that Arella left them both. Had Arella still have been mad at him? Was that why she had wasted her self into such a low state? First the fights and constant arguing, eventually that drove her away from him and now this. There was no hiding it from Rachel now.

Trigon clenched his fist, turning his knuckles completely pale. Right now he was at his lowest point and so caught up in his anguish that he failed to noticed his daughter walk into the room.

Rachel removed her should bag and placed it on the floor. "Dad?" She walked up to him cautiously.

When he finally looked up he was surprised, then quickly ducked away from her.

"Here," She help up a brown bag and left them in his hands. He dug out plastic containers filled with food. "Gran-gran made this for you."

"She takes good care of you. Both of us." He commented.

Rachel nodded then face her mother. It pained her to see her like this once again. "How is she?"

She didn't need to hear the answer, knowing it was still the same. Her pale skin hadn't returned to its normal complexity except for the visible bruises on her arms and face were now moderate and almost completely vanished. She heard her father answer and wasn't surprised to hear he said, 'still the same.'

She exhaled then knelled by her mother's side. She took one of her hands in between both and silently began speaking to her. When she was done telling her about her day, she walked to get her bag and fished out a photo album. "I know its late, but I want you to see this when you wake up." She wiped her eyes before any tears would escape. "Please wake up soon. Mom... I miss you."

Trigon's heart shattered.

* * *

Back home, Rachel was trying hard to focus on her book. A few more chapters and she would be finished. But she worried instead. Earlier she believe her parents were getting back on track but this was worse than thinking that you're one step forward only to find out you're now two steps back.

That wasn't the only thing on her mind. Neither Richard nor Malcolm called her back, or even sent her a text to check up on her. Had she truly lost Richard's friendship?

Before she got the chance to think about it the door bell echoed inside the house. She looked at the clock, her grandmother wouldn't be back for a couple more hours so who could it be around this time?

After she opened the door, she gasped.

"Malcolm!" Instinctively she jumped into his arms, holding on to him for her dear life.

"Rachel, it's good to see you." He replied, pulling her body against his own.

They stayed silently in each others arms, not even the roar on an engine could interrupt their moment.

* * *

**A/N: New: Just did some spell check. If you find something off let me know :)**

**Its 5 AM right now, yeah i ended up pulling an alnighter so that i can give you a good 9 pages worth of update. It's a bit on the dark side but don't worry it will lighten up soon. I have good plans with Jenn's character :)**

**Thanks for the reviews! I broke a personal record, 13 for a single chapter, wow im really flattered guys! Now i feel really terrible for getting this out so late but im not about to give you gives some lame excuse, just hope i still have some faithful readers out there.**** Hope you all enjoyed, made it longer than usual because you guys deserve more from me.**

**Here's a virtual cookie for you:**

**TheDreamChaser. Fanficreader. Scarlettazara. KTR1N. Logan256! Raerob1. Alyssa. Regina Lunaris. SilverRaven72955. Katherine. RaeRob4Ever. Nature Girl27. RaeRob.**

**P.S also check out my profile at the bottom there are links that direct you to some art i've been working on related to my stories. :) Let me know what you think if you do not own a DevArt account.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: New Start, New Expectations**

**Rated T: For dialog/language and sexual situations.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

_December 25_

Earlier Richard had left the room to allow Kori some privacy. The events of last night were flashing through his head from the moment he awoke. Finding Kori naked in his bed only confirmed what he thought were dirty dreams. He took the elevator down to the commons where he found the breakfast counter filled with all sort of goodies. He figure he might as well bring up something for Kori to eat since he had lost hist appetite.

Twenty minutes later he made his way back up stairs with a tray of waffles, a cup of assorted fruit and some orange juice as well as his black coffee. To his relief she had taken the time to shower and ready herself, though he hadn't expected for her to still be under the covers. He made a mental note to keep his distance from her since he wasn't so sure how she was feeling right now. Silently he prayed that Kori did not believe he taken advantage of her. _Hell, _even he wasn't sure how it all started.

Richard place the tray at the foot of the bed before taking a seat. He awkwardly waited for her to speak but she shied away, taking her food without so much as a thank you and refused to meet his eyes. She began to blush.

"Umm...Richard?"

He looked up at the mention of his name. In front of him Kori jumped out from under the covers and had extended her hands out, holding a box that was decorated in those tacky holiday designed paper. He took medium sized flat box between his hand. The moment their fingers brushed, she looked away, still blushing.

He tore off the paper with the same eagerness of a five year old and revealed a frame, already with a picture of the two together from the earlier trip to the beach. His cheeks were tinged red from the sun burning his face and there she was with that golden smile of hers in her new perky bikini. The frame itself had silver lining with little carved patterns along the center of each border. On the top corners hung two small bells. Out of curiosity he flicked it and to his surprise they jingled. He let out a small laugh.

Feeling a little embarrassed, Kori shut her eyes. "It is my favorite memory of our time together here." She said hoping he wouldn't reject her gift.

"This is really cool!" He praised her, still resisting the urge to give her a thank you hug.

Hesitantly, Kori slowly opened her eyes and faced Richard. He was smiling! At something that she got for him. Oh, this made her so happy she couldn't even control herself. Richard was startled as she practically tackled him to the floor, the picture frame safely landing on the bed.

Not even with his strength was Richard able to keep both himself and Kori erect. Their collapse had caused the nights memories to flood back into Richard's head. He became stiff, quickly rolling out from under Kori's body. Kori's laugh became too contagious for Richard not to join her.

Then the mood turned sour for Richard. He couldn't help it if the questions kept running through his head. "Hey, Kori?"

She sat up and twisted her torso to face him. "Hmm? Wat is the matter?"

"About last night..." He began playing with his hair, trying hard to get his words out. Who knew this would be so hard. "I need to know..."

Kori began to twiddle with her fingers. "Do you mean to ask about my innocence? You do not need to worry about it, nor should pregnancy be an issue." Her voice was a mere whisper.

Richard let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you." He bowed his head like the perfect gentleman Bruce raised him to be.

"Do not worry, I am not as vulgar as the rumors of my sister. But I have shared my soul with another." There was that pain again in her voice. It was like a kick to the guts for Richard, having brought up this topic. This only took a darker path from there. "The reason why I was so upset over Xavier was because he was my first love. In the beginning I refused him but he became very persistent and he eventually helped me get protection."

Richard sat down next her, not sure of how to comfort her anymore. _'__They were barely together three months and he pushed her into that? The hell!' _Kori simply let her head fall on his shoulder, having him sit next to her was enough to give her butterflies but being able to bond like this brought her even more joy. "I must apologize for creating such a negative atmosphere."

"No. Don't blame yourself. Come." He stood up and held his hand out to her. "I still need to show you my gift for _you_."

* * *

"Will this not hurt if I can not do it right?"

He laughed. "C'mon, you can't lie to me and say you haven't tried this before!"

"But I am afraid!" As if to prove her point, she let out a girly shriek. "I must admit though, i did not expect you to be the type to do this."

"People will surprise you!" He pulled her yet again, but she wouldn't budge. Damn, she had some grip on the bar. "C'mon Kori, if you don't come with me I can't help you. Give me your other hand."

And so Kori did as he asked because she trusted him. She almost regretted it the moment her knees began shaking beneath her but she was glad the he was able to keep them up. Slowly their bodies began to glide together.

They had been at the ice rink for hours and it would've been painfully embarrassing to fall so many times _if_ there had been a crowd to see them in the first place. Richard had made sure the whole ice rink had been rented out only to him. He wouldn't admit it to Kori but the ice rink was meant to be shared with Rachel in hopes of getting her back. _She was never yours to begin with! _He shook his head away from her. He should not be thinking about her anymore. She belongs to someone else.

Ice skating with Kori instead of Rachel made him glad that he wasn't the one falling on his ass this time. But no matter how many times Kori fell to the ground, Richard was there to pick her up.

* * *

That night after dinner with Bruce and Alfred, Richard walked Kori back to her room. She was reluctant to let him go so she kept a casual conversation with him. Truth be told, she wanted to spend another night together but not the same as before. She simply wanted him to keep her company. There were times she would hate not being more courages and this was no exception.

But Richard was becoming far too tired to loose any more sleep. He reminded Kori to pack her bags for the morning since they would be leaving the next night. Walking very zombie like, Richard made his way back into his bed.

And then _she_ was on his mind again because he couldn't stay mad at her any longer. What was she doing right now? He could imagine her now, sleeping by the fire place with a book on her lap. He could picture her father covering with a blanket because of his ever protective instinct, maybe he had carried her up to bed.

He let out a yawn and decided to look for his phone. Clothes flew into the air until he finally found his phone under the bed. There was no surprise at how many missing calls and text messages he had (Victor and Gar really need to stop giving out his number so freely) but her name was the only one he was interested in finding. He was a little shocked to find that Barbara had called him. Last he heard from her was almost three years ago, but he just shrugged it off. At this point he could barely keep his eyes open. With a final blink he saw Rachel's name on the missing calls list and drifted off into senseless sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

The following day had been far too hectic for Richard's taste. Early in the morning Kori showed up, this time she brought him breakfast. After packing up their things, Kori convinced him to do a little souvenir shopping before they left. Not once did he have a moment for himself and this pissed him off. He was anxious to go through his messages and see if Rachel had left one for him. But he wasn't about to take his anger out on Kori, he would just have to wait until he found his perfect chance.

It didn't come until after the plane ride, on his way home after dropping off Kori. Stupid jet-lag, it was making him sleepy even though the sun was struggling to shine through the clouds during mid-day. Still he struggled to keep his eyes open even now that he was alone. (Bruce was already long gone since a new mistress of his had come to pick him at the airport.)

He dug through his bag until he found his phone and flipped it open. He skipped through a few because they were all the same thing.

_"Good morning Richie!" _Delete.

_"Merry Christ-" _Delete.

_"Oh Richie poo-" _Delete! Delete! Delete!

_"Dick, Its Barbara..." _There was a nervous laugh but he skipped over that call too. He didn't want to hear her voice right now.

_"Richard," _He could hear her shallow breathing and his heart beat began to race_. "Please... I need you right now. I am so sorry..." _

He replayed it again, and again until he couldn't take it anymore. His jaw locked tight in an attempt to stop himself from shaking. He didn't realize how labored his breathing had gotten, all he could put his mind to was Rachel. Never before had he heard her cry, something was very wrong. What was the reason for her to need him? Immediately Malcolm's name came into mind. He swore to himself he wouldn't let that bastard get away with making her cry.

His fist pounded against the door but that only caused him pain.

Two nights ago she called him, practically begging for him... She had forgiven him but why did that feel so empty? He was stupid for not answering his phone. She needed him and he was off making _stupid_ mistakes, and for what? Missing the opportunity to give Rachel the only thing _he_ could give her! She needed his comfort and he failed her.

_She must hate me right now..._

"No! I can't accept that!" He growled. It was at this moment that Alfred pulled into the mansion. Richard stepped out quickly and ran straight into his room in search of his keys. Once he found them he made his way back into the garage, speeding off towards her home in his motorcycle.

This feeling was too weird for him, a sense of deja vu overwhelmed him. Then he remember his dream from the homecoming game. _I was riding my bike when I saw her... I just stopped in the middle of the road, staring at her. I was about ten feet away from her but she still had yet to see me. I tilted my head a little when she finally looked at me..._

___...The closer I got, the better I saw her. She was still the same, maybe smaller. My eyes grew wide as i stood still. She was like a lost child hugging her knees. And like a lost child, she was crying. "Do you really regret everything?"_

The words echoed through his head. Thats when he realized, that was her in his dream. _She held her self tighter as she continued to speak. "Our past... Our friendship." _It was them, they had a friendship that was in danger of falling apart.

"Damnit! Damnit! _Damnit!_" He remembered that his dream didn't end on a good note but he wasn't about to follow his subconscious dream any longer, he was going to fix this.

Finally he pulled around the corner into her street. That's when he saw her in _his_ arms. His blood began to boil. Without a second thought, he revved the engine before pulling a u-turn and headed home.

* * *

Alfred finally manage to unload the last of the luggage inside. Without Richard's help it only took a bit longer. He usually wasn't one to complain (after all it was his job), but with his age and the unnecessary traveling, it wasn't doing him any favors. Twenty minutes had barely passed since the young boy left, and it seemed he was back. And by the sound of the front door slamming, he wasn't too happy.

The old butler peered around the corner and saw his youngest master fuming as he carelessly made his way towards his room. There goes another vase, at this rate the whole house would need to be renovated. The rackety noise continued inside his room until it all went silent. Sleep must've finally caught up to him.

In the meantime he would make sure to keep away from his young masters way.

* * *

It was times like these that made her feel a little calm and collected. Rachel was leaning against Malcolm's lean body while the two watched a mindless movie in the living room. He wrapped his arm around her body pulling her closer to him. There was silence, but it was okay because nothing needed to be said. He didn't care to talk about what happed a week prior to today and Rachel had something else on her mind.

She couldn't hold it back though, she needed him to know what was wrong with her family. Maybe he could help her get through this pain. Her mouth was now running away with her words as he waited for her to finish and before she knew it, they were in her bedroom.

He was taking it slow, just simple chaste kisses to get her in the mood. It was working because it seemed that every little touch burned her skin, yet she shivered as if she was cold. Her fingers curled in his long pale hair, pulling him closer.

...

Her tongue brushed against his lips, asking for entrance and deepening their kiss.

...

Meanwhile his hand lingered away from her thigh, following under her shirt as he explored her stomach then stopping at her breasts, gently massaging one in his hand.

...

He buried his face between the crook of her neck, taking in her scent he let out a moan as he nibbled against her skin.

...

For once she would allow her self to feel loved.

...

Blue eyes and a kind laughter echoes.

...

"Stop!" Rachel yelled breathlessly. The heat rushed out of her body, causing her exposed skin to prickle in the cold air. "I can't!"

There was a long pregnant pause before Malcolm backed off. He scoffed as his fingers worked to secure his jeans, and made a quick swipe for his shirt. He leaned down and gave her another tender kiss, she was reluctant though.

Malcolm sighed. He was finally giving up, "I should go."

"Wh-" She was silenced as he tossed the blanket on her nearly naked body.

He gripped the cloth and leaned against her. His stare so hard and conflicted. "I'm too rattled right now. I wouldn't want to loose control around you. Each time it just gets harder for me to stop."

Rachel nodded. He turned his back towards her, finally putting his clothes back on, then he began to walk away without looking back. It would be too much for him even if she was covered. Right as he gripped the doorknob, a pair of delicate arms wrapped themselves against his body, her face buried in his back. He could feel the heat seeping through his clothing. Her right hand pressed tight against his heart held a tiny gift box. Without exchanging any words, the two parted without a proper goodbye.

Once outside, he looked back up towards her window. Mirrored in the curtain, her silhouette disappeared frantically. Almost as if he caught her watching him. He shook his head, what a silly girl his girlfriend was.

He popped open her gift, revealing a gold ring with red ruby lining that wrapped itself around the band as if it was a vine. Underneath the ring there lied a note.

_I promise you, one day I will be ready. Just be patient with me..._

_

* * *

_

Kori fell back into her bed, sighing deeply. These past few days felt like heaven, and with every single moment passing by it only got better. Not too long ago she was dwelling her broken heart over someone so unworthy of her. Richard stepped up to the plate and help her regain her happiness.

No other boy she met had willingly took her to the mall, and actually looked like he was enjoying himself as much as Richard did. Having the chance to marvel at his toned body at the beach was bliss knowing that Richard was with her and not the dozens of girls that drooled after him. Strangely enough he didn't seem to notice, his eyes were strictly on her and although she wouldn't admit it to him, it cleared her insecurities. Even the minor moment she shared with him would be with engraved within her memory, she would hold these moments forever.

He helped her find who she was before the disaster with _him_ and along the way she found who it was that she wanted.

There was a smile on her sleepy face, nothing could bring her down, not even-

"Sister!"

Too early to say, _nothing_.

Koma, her older sister kicked open the bedroom door. Not even five minutes home and her sister was already on her back. The older sibling took the liberty to pull the bean bag before Kori's bed and sat down, legs crossed with her mini skirt living up to its name. "Father said you're home! Its about time, Galfore wanted to know where you were. It's so bothersome to explain that you were on a trip with a _boy_."

Kori's face lit up at the mention of her only uncle.

"He nearly had a heart attack." Koma finished with a smug look on her face. "So, tell me. How was it?"

Kori ignored her question. "Where is my dear uncle?"

"At the guest house of course, he'll be back for the new years celebration."

"How wonderful!" Kori squealed with delight. "I am looking forward to this very much."

Koma waved her hand as if to brush away that subject. "Uh-huh, enough of that. Give me details, I wanna know everything! I saw that Grayson boy a lot before I graduated, he's quite the looker, isn't he?"

Kori just nodded, turning bright against her own will. Koma just kept smirking.

"It's a shame really, I wish he wasn't so young. You know how I_ love_ my men with experience. Anyways, i'm getting a bit off topic. Did anything interesting happen between you two?" The glimmer in her eyes screamed she knew more than she let on. That was the perfect moment for Kori to take cover under her bed comforter.

"I must apologize sister, for I am too tired to speak it." Kori said, making a show of tossing in her bed until she found her comfortable position. Koma rolled her eyes, fine by her if Kori wanted to play dumb.

Before she shut the door, she turned back and peeked her head inside, smiling deviously. "Sister, you're _glowing_." She laughed, leaving behind Kori to burn with embarrassment under the cover.

* * *

**A/N: Who knew it would be this fun to write Starfire/Kori and Blackfire/Koma "bonding". But what I dont get is why is it so hard to write Mal/Rae scenes... I take forever with this!**

**Anyways, I hope I did a good job emphasizing the one sided Rich/Kori relationship as well as explaining some things from the previous chapters. :D**

**Also i'm a bit afraid that i'm not doing a good job of keeping the characters _in_ character, what do you think? I want all the feedback I can get.**

**PS CHECK OUT MY LATEST POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

Thanks to all my reviewers, i'm starting to personally reply to all that i can. As for as those "anonymous" reviewers i will reply here :) (btw i was really hoping for that 10th review in order to post this sooner but i never got it... oh well, i am very satisfied where im at.)

Logan256 - Yeah as far as timeline went, thats the best (in this case worst) moment i could have this happen. I need it to correspond correctly and not slip up :p Thanks for the review! :D

Alyssa - Malcolm has a terrible timing doesn't he? He stole Richard's spotlight and now things are starting to progress between his relationship with Rachel. (Wat do you think about the gift she got for him?) Not good for Richard or those rooting for Richard XD Thanks for keeping up!

KTR1N - Thank you for pushing me to update more :3

RaeRob4Ever - Thanks for the long kept support, im glad i still have one of my original followers :D Richard is sometimes an ignorant fool as you can see :p He tends to hold grudges a little too far... and by the looks of things they wont be getting together anytime soon... :( I swear this story has a mind of its own by this point, i want the two birds together now!

Thank you for the encouragement, everyone! *virtual hug* Gotta say tho, pulling all nighters suck but thats the only time I can flow with this story now. :) YAY for all nighters... Till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Untitled**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**CHANGE in Rating M: ****For dialog/language and sexual situations.**

******Characters**

******Jenn - Jinx**

******Mason - Mammoth**

******Malcolm - Malchoir**

* * *

Class ended early on the count of the monthly fire drills and as soon as the drill ended, the students quickly scattered to get home. It was only the second day back, but most felt like vacation had been too short. Others stopped by their lockers, Richard was one of them.

He unloaded a couple of thick text books back into the lockers, throwing the lighter backpack over his shoulder while simultaneously slamming the locker shut.

"Just because you're PMS'ing doesn't mean you can take it out on the poor defenseless locker." Came a mock from behind him.

Richard turned around, ready to spit venom at whoever was stupid enough to mess with him today. He just about had enough of today with Gar and Victor bickering at him about Rachel (she had been absent the past two days) they figured since the two were so close he would know where she was. But he didn't and now his mood wasn't about to get any better.

Standing two feet away from him was someone he hadn't expected to talk to...ever. Yet there she was grinning from ear to ear, her hands tucked behind her back. Richard didn't like Jenn one bit and it had nothing to do with her history with his best friend Vic (he really couldn't care less) but it had to do with the fact that she was thirty percent of the reason why he was loosing Rachel, seventy being her _boyfriend_.

"What do you want?" He said with a cold voice.

"Where's Rachel?"

His face faltered from his angry demeanor to a surprised state before he quickly composed himself. "If you don't know, what makes you think I do?"

"Ah that's right, you're too busy with Red that you forget you have friends _without_ benefits."

Red obviously being Kori. Since their trip Richard had been ignoring her calls, rarely answering her texts and avoiding confrontation with her as best has he could. But he ran into her the day before and somehow she talked him into hanging out the following weekend. Now he had to find some excuse to cancel on her, he still couldn't help but feel guilty for... well having a one night stand with her. A _drunken _one night stand. Thats all it was to him but he knew she felt different about it and he just wasn't sure how to break it to her. Things were getting worse now that rumors were flying about them.

"Who did you hear that from?"

"So it is true. Hmm, interesting." Jenn smirked.

Richard glared. "Who?"

"Princess herself, she's been non stop talking ever since she's back at school. Really that girl will tell anyone willing to listen, and thats at least half the school. You should really try to be a little more discrete, you know."

"Why do you care?" It was a rhetorical question, so he walked away hoping she would get the hint.

Jenn had an all knowing smile plastered on her face. "Because I know she's not the one you want."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, giving her another menacing glare. Then exhaled to calm himself, she wasn't worth the trouble.

Jenn simply shrugged off his glare and held out a small bag to him. "At least take this."

Carefully he took it in his hands, really he had no reason to trust her.

"Relax will you? It's from Rachel."

"When did-"

"Found it in her locker."

She probably broke into it or something. He wouldn't put it past her... Then again, thirty percent of Rachel's locker _could_ also be Jenn's.

Richard dug into the small gift bag and pulled out tangled chains, carefully trying to untangle the objects. First one he manage to get undone was the stainless steel bracelet with his name engraved on the small plate. He tried and failed to put in on his wrist, Jenn helped him latch on the clasp, much to his discomfort. He nodded -which was as close as she was going to get to a thanks so she grinned back at him. He held the dogtags in his hand, _Forever and Always_ engraved on one side, he flipped it around to reveal a picture of the two in the back of it from when they were in middle school.

"She looks very happy." She said, having already seeing it earlier she didn't gawk too much.

Richard traced her face with his thumb gently before returning it back into the bag. "I took her to the circus, it was the first time she's ever been to one."

Jenn notited the worried look in his face. She gently whispered, "Where do you think she is?"

Richard shrugged. "She's probably mad at me."

"So much that she would skip school to avoid you? I don't think so. What'd you do?"

"Long list, could be anything. I'm screwed if she finds out about Kori." Richard began walking out the school building and into the student parking lot with Jenn in tow.

"Only if she finds out from someone else. You should just tell her before she comes back and finds out the hard way."

Again he shrugged, feeling that no matter what it is that he does for her it'll eventually backfire on him. It was starting to annoy him how persistent Jenn was being about her. "Why do you care what happens anyways? If she ends up hating me, you could have her all to your self now."

Richard finally reached his motorcycle and casually swung his leg over to straddle it, then he pulled out his helmet from his backpack and laid it on his lap.

Jenn's grin faded into a frown. "It's not about who gets her, you know. She's not some toy so stop acting like a five year old who just got beat up in the sand box and had her taken away from you. It's pathetic."

Jenn pulled her shoulder bag forward, pulling out a folder in a hasty manner causing a rose to fall out as well. She pushed the folder into his chest before bending down to pick up the rose and just as quickly placed it back inside her bag.

Richard raised an eyebrow, the folder now secure in his backpack along with the dog tags. "Whats up with that?"

"It's Rachel's homework."

"I meant the rose." He said.

By the look on her blushing face, he knew that she was trying to avoid that subject. But he was going to take whatever chance he could get to make her squirm just to get some of his frustration without having to physically hurt anyone.

"It's none of your business." She replied hastily.

He folded his arms across his chest, head raised in what was supposed to be an intimidating manner. "This coming from the girl who knows _all_ about my business. That's funny."

"Its different."

"I don't see how."

Jenn glared. Richard wasn't affected at all by it, Jenn was nothing compared to what Rachel was capable of. Instead he laughed, so genuinely it took him by surprise, releasing his tension and anger he had towards her. He hadn't laughed like this since Rachel's fight and it surprised him that Jenn would bring this out in him. It made him realize how much he truly missed her.

"Whatever, I'm not gonna bother you anymore. I have places to go." Right then he placed his helmet over his head, muffling the confused ramblings coming from Jenn. He revved up his engine and speed his way down the familiar roads.

Jenn was right, with the way he had been sulking about Rachel, he had been pathetic. He was done running away from her, it hurt him knowing shes not at school (Jenn hit a nerve when she suggested Rachel would skip school to skip out on him, that was one of his theories) and even more because he didn't know what was going on with her. It wasn't a fluke that she called him, saying she needed him. It was something urgent to her. But the moment he saw her finding comfort in someone else's arms made him a coward so he fled with angry stained tears. He had to ask himself what happened to the one that dared kissed Rachel that Halloween night?

He suppressed himself the moment Rachel told him about Malcolm. In his head he thought if Malcolm could make her happy, he would be happy for her. But he was wrong, and the more Rachel spent time with her boyfriend, the more broken he became inside. The change was happening so slowly he didn't notice it. His mind wondered back to the picture in one of the tags, Jenn was right, she did look happy. _He_ made her happy.

He was done letting someone else do his job for him. No more failing her just because he was being petty and jealous. He was confident now that he would win her back. He just needed to find her and fix things between them.

* * *

_"It's all your fault. You and that stupid little slut you're sleeping with!"_

Those venomous words had once been spoken by her mother, it stung more coming out of his little girl's mouth.

Except she wasn't so little anymore. His little girl was never so angry towards him. When had she turned so vicious? When had her toothy grin been replace with a scowl? Her bright eyes were his personal sunshine. Yet that day, her eyes were cold and tainted with accusation. He could also see the pain in those eyes reflecting back at him. The way she was biting her lip, stopping her self from snapping, told him that she wasn't just angry. She _hated_ him.

_"She would've never been in this damned place if it wasn't for you!"_

His hands shook against the steering wheel as he looked up to face his home. It didn't deserve to be a called a home anymore, not without his family waiting inside for him. But those memories were long gone and hes stuck trying to grasp the reality that is his life. He wasn't aware of how much time he actually spent starring at the house with hopes that the porch light would turn on and his wife would be at the door calling him inside to join her for dinner.

The mirage faded before him as he stepped out of the car. A wave of nausea hit him as his eye sight began to blur until finally he fell in to complete darkness.

When he came to, he was lying in bed inside a white room. With a quick inspection he knew he was in the hospital. He tried to sit up but a two pairs of hands pushed him back (as well as the resistance from the tubes attached to his arm). His glare met Richards face, and an elder nurse as well.

"Please sit back Mr. Roth, you need to rest." The nurse said. Too tired to fight back, he plopped back into the pillows. Satisfied that Trigon wasn't fighting against her, the nurse let him go and went back to checking his medical charts. "He seems to be doing better now," The nurse turned to Richard. "But he still has a long way to full recovery so hes staying here for a couple of days until he can start getting back on his feet."

With that said, the nurse left the two men. Richard sighed and sat back down on the chair, burrying his face in his hands.

"You had me worried Trigon." Richard said, but it came out muffled.

"What are you talking about?"

Richard glared at the older man. "What am i talking about? Seriously? I found you on your driveway. Unconscious! And I can't reach your wife or Rachel, the house was empty." He paushed to take a deep breath. "The nurse said you collapse from exhaustion, and she thinks you've been starving yourself. Why? And where's Rachel? I haven't seen her at school."

Trigon shrugged, keeping his silence. The silence stretched on for another twenty minutes before Richard stood up and left the room without a word. He wandered the halls while fliddling with his phone, finally getting the courage to call Rachel again. But once again it went straight to voice mail. He cursed under his breath as he turned the corner.

Richard stopped in his track as he saw Rachel across the hall. Richard watched her silently enter a room without noticing him. _"Strange... Why is she...?" _His thought trailed off he hurried into the room. Without warning he walked inside the room causing Rachel to jump a little.

"Rachel! Why-" The words fell silent on his lips once he saw her mother unconscious in bed. Like Trigon, she too was strapped in with IV's and monitors tracking her health. The monitor's _beep beep beep_continued in a steady rhythm. Her skin had a light pale shade to it (naturally Rachel had inherited that similar paleness) but across her exposed arms he saw how tender her bruises looked, a sickly yellow fading away as her body continued to nurse her back to normal. Upon closer inspection he saw faint scratch marks too, some across her face with a stick running across the woman's temple.

He made his way across the room and pulled Rachel into his arms. It crossed her mind to fight him, but as soon as his scent reached her, she completely relaxed into his arms by pure reflexes. She was to tired to fight him anyways. Her arms circled around his back, pulling him closer to calm her nerves. It worked, she wasn't shaking so much anymore.

"I'm so sorry." His voice cracked, she knew he was fighting off tears. A tug from his jacket was her responce.

* * *

Richard looked down at Rachel as she slept on against his shoulder. An hour had passed since she fell asleep. The girl was exhausted with everything she was dealing with. Richard found out details about what happened to her mother (he still couldn't stop kicking himself mentally for not being there for Rachel), then it happened that early in the day she had a huge argument with her father and she wasn't the slightest bit affected when she found out he was lying in a hospital room several rooms down. She had been left alone for three days since her grandmother had to return home.

He wondered when was the last time she had a good nights sleep. Richard stole a quick glance at Arella. It felt like looking at a photograph, nothing had changed.

He placed a long tender kiss against her hair, breathing in the lavender scent that lingered on her. Rachel stirred in his arms when Richard pulled his lips away. But instead of backing off as he had expected, she stayed lying against his arm.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For staying with me."

Richard entwined his hand with hers. "Let me take you home. "

"No."

He was about to fight her and tell her she needed to get home to rest but one look at her face told him she wouldn't change her mind. If she was afraid to go home because she was going to be alone, or if she simply didn't want to leave her mothers side, Richard couldn't tell. Instead he stood up and pulled her with him. "Please. At least come home with me."

They stopped short from the door. "I dont want to go anywhere." She said. Rachel stood firm in her ground, pulling her wrist away from his grip.

"You can't keep staying here, Rae." He stopped himself. He was loosing his temper again. Why did she always have to drive him to the edge? He had to work with logic. "You need to come back to school, you've already missed two days now. I'm sorry but you can't stay here to wait for her to wake up."

"Stop doing that." She pushed him out the door. Someone he had manage to bring her out with him and shut the door behind her. It was better that way, she didn't want to make a comotion in her mothers room.

"Doing what?"

"Act like you're my father! You do nothing but treat me like a damn child!"

There was a long pause. Richard pried his eyes off the floor and gazed intensely into her own.

"Is that what you think I do? Rachel I care about you and I want the best for you. You should know that I would treat you like the _beautiful_ woman you are," His voice was barely above a whisper, but his words held enough power to echo in the empty hallway. He took a step closer as she mirrored his actions, only to end up at a dead end against the door. "If you would only let me."

Rachel couldn't take it any more. She had let this go too far, unable to brake his gaze. Her hand was clumsily looking for the door knob, she needed to put some distance between them. When she finally found what she was looking for, she felt his hand on top of hers. Taking a step forward while forcing her body to push the door open and entered the room once again. Richard knew no boundaries as he kept on invading her space. With a swift movement he had her pinned against the closed door with both of his arms ready to prevent her if she tried to escape. He lowered his face down to meet her eyes again.

Rachel's heart was beating so loud it was suffocating her ear drums. She could see Richard's lips trembling to release a faint hum, edging closer and closer to her as she felt his warm breath on her lips. She couldn't help but lick her lips, becoming too tempting for Richard to stop.

He shifted his hand and gently pressed it against her cheek, his thumb rubbing against her lip and with a final tug, his hand shifted again. It was lightly grazing against her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps along her neck down to the length of her arm. The simple touch released a familiar fire inside her, burning with a different sensation than Malcolm had brought onto her. It would be a disgrace to even compare it to him, but she knew she felt the fire once before brough on by a stranger in a mask. He could see the spark in her eyes, the hunger was beginning to take form within her and only his touch would sedate it. He could feel her chest rise up and down, tempting him to press his body against her own, but he had more self control right now. That was the only thing giving him the upper hand.

He rubbed his nose against her warm skin and kissed the corner of her mouth. She pulled back as her face burned bright red both from embarrassment and anger to have let a damn moan escape her lips.

Richard chuckled, letting his arms drop as he took several steps back.

"Damn it Richard! What do you think you're doing?" She wiped her hand against her jaw in mock disgust. Best friend or not, she was ready to strangle him.

Richard shrugged. "It was just a simple innocent kiss. You're the one getting all worked up over it."

"You kissed me before. That halloween night, behind the Zorro mask. That was you!"

Richard shrugged, as if that kiss was nothing more than a casual thing for him.

"Get out! I don't know what game your playing with me, I want no part of it. Now, leave!"

Richard growled, sometimes she was just too difficult. "That just it, I'm not playing any games. I _want_ you Rae, and not just as my best friend. Not any more."

Behind them, Arella stirred in bed making small groaning sounds barely audible enough for the two to stop fighting. They looked at each other, then towards the bed with a curious glance. A few more seconds of stilled silence pass, as they watched intensly at Arella. Rachel caught her mothers finger twitch and gasped, running to her mothers side.

Richard didn't fight the push she gave him. Instead he left the room.

Rachel took her mothers hand in hers and felt a weak but gently grip on hers. Relief washed over her as she watched her mother stir in bed. She pushed back hair from her face, waiting for her eyes to adjust as they fluttered open for a momment. "Rach...el."

* * *

**A/N: I hope it doesn't seemed rushed... YAY UPDATE :D Again I could give you a long excuse but I'd rather not waste the unlimited space that is the "Internet". I mostly had trouble with transitioning the scenes together. This is the best i could do... and im not to happy about. So go a head and click on the review button and let me know what you think :D**

**The little fluffy scene is dedicate to Katherine for reminding me this is a Rob/Rae story lmao XD**

**To all the Flinx (KidFlash/Jinx) Fans: Im considering doing a spin-off for this couple (damn you plot bunnies! *shakefist*) and it all depends on the feed back i get. Would any one be interested in reading? I thought about doing it here first, but then the idea grew and begs to be its own story. So plz say "Yay" or "Nay" on the Flinx :D All feed back is appreciated!**


End file.
